Disonancia Agridulce
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] La atención de Víctor se ve influida por el bellísimo violinista que toca en el parque frente a la pista. Yuuri está desconcertado por las amables acciones del atractivo patinador artístico Mientras tanto, ambos aprenden a abrirse el uno al otro, y sus vidas finalmente cambian para mejor.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Notas: Para Randomsplashes.

-Hace unos días, randomsplashes en Tumblr recibió una Pregunta de una persona Anónima, sugiriendo este tipo de AU. Lo ramifiqué.

-Este es una historia de cinco capítulos. El resto de la historia ya está terminado y se publicará dentro de la semana.

\- Tomé clases de violín durante muchos años (y también piano). No toco perfectamente, pero me gusta pensar que soy decente. También soy mejor en la memorización que aquellos con los que tomé clases. Mi ritmo es bastante bueno también.

Los artistas callejeros trabajan mucho y realmente tienen que salir por sí mismos. Imaginen a Yuuri teniendo que hacer eso con su personalidad.

-La vida de Víctor es agridulce. La vida de Yuuri es disonante.

Mas notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

La primera vez que Katsuki Yuuri tocaba en el parque fuera de la mejor pista de patinaje de San Petersburgo, no había esperado que sucediera mucho. Había estado de pie a un lado de un árbol grande, balanceándose mientras trabajaba en una melodía que estaba en su cabeza. Había estado trabajando en ello durante días, pero siempre parecía haber algo que faltaba. Algo que haría que la melodía se completara, aunque no parecía poder encontrar lo que era. Pero lo mantuvo fresco en su mente por si la inspiración llegaba a él en algún momento.

O necesitaba más instrumentos, o debería intentar simplemente reescribir la pieza. Lo cual tomaría más trabajo de lo necesario. ¡Tenía el potencial de ser una gran canción si podía deshacerse de su bloqueo mental y descubrir qué debía hacer! Estar por su propia cuenta era muy diferente a seguir una guía dada por un instructor en una clase. Y él no estaba en un grupo ahora. Estaba haciendo este solo y era molesto en cierta medida.

Mientras Yuuri corría a través de pequeñas posibilidades para la ramificación de la melodía, alguien había venido detrás de él y aclarado su garganta. El duro chirrido del arco contra las cuerdas fue suficiente para hacer que ambos se estremecieran, y el desconocido se disculpó por sorprenderlo cuando Yuuri dio un giro de 180° para ver qué extraño había logrado colarse detrás de él tan bien.

Decir que el extraño era maravilloso. Probablemente una de las personas más atractivas que Yuuri había visto en su vida, lo cual era mucho considerando quién era su mejor amigo, y su enamoramiento infantil, y quién era su antigua instructora de ballet. Pero este hombre era muy diferente comparado con esos tipos de bellezas. Y se notaba fácilmente en la forma en que caminaba y hablaba, y mucho más en cómo se vestía, lo que definitivamente era más elaborado que cualquier cosa a la que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado.

Su cabello era tan rubio que parecía plateado bajo el cielo ligeramente cubierto, y una franja grande e irregular le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. De hecho, Yuuri estaba seguro de que en realidad era de color plateado. Pero el hombre se veía increíblemente joven, con una tez envidiable. Sus ojos azules pondrían el cielo en un día soleado para avergonzarlo, y probablemente también lo avergonzarían por intentar usar ese color.

"Soy Víctor", dijo el hombre con un grueso acento ruso, su mano extendida en invitación. Había una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. Una que hablaba de tranquilidad y satisfacción, y una seguridad absoluta de sí mismo que Yuuri podría envidiar solo levemente. "Patino en la pista al otro lado de la calle y no pude evitar venir". Incluso su voz era como el sexo. ¿Cómo existía esa persona?

Él era un atleta, lo que explicaría su chándal de marca, bolso de lujo y su delicioso cuerpo. El hombre se parecía a alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio para obtener una especie de mirada. Y debido a que practicaba deportes, tendría que trabajar duro para mantener esa apariencia. Y a los ojos de Yuuri, ¡esa mirada le estaba haciendo tantos favores!

"Soy Yuuri", respondió tímidamente, un poco sorprendido de que hubiera logrado llamar la atención del dios de alguna manera. Porque no había forma de que alguien tan atractivo fuera humano. También recordó - apenas si se le dijo la verdad - estrechar la mano del hombre como era costumbre en los países occidentales. Casi se hizo un idiota diez segundos después de conocer a la estatua viviente de la perfección.

"No te he visto antes aquí", dijo Víctor tratando de hacer conversación. "Vengo a la pista casi todos los días, pero nunca me he topado con ningún músico, o al menos con aquellos que no han sido expulsados de alguna manera. No mucha gente vendría especialmente durante el invierno, a menos que sean paparazzi que deseen eche un vistazo a los patinadores en el interior mientras entrenan para las próximas competiciones ".

Yuuri se sonrojó y se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso al que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años. "Me mudé aquí hace unos meses y suelo rotar parques durante los días de la semana. Las cosas están un poco apretadas en este momento, así que, en lugar de demorarme en diferentes lugares por mucho tiempo, cambio de ubicación todos los días. Y generalmente no estoy afuera por mucho tiempo. porque mi otro trabajo es muy exigente. Las donaciones provienen de gente amable que no se molestará en verme todos los días, porque el horario siempre cambia ".

Víctor se quedó en silencio por un momento y Yuuri tuvo que reprimir el impulso de esconder su rostro en su bufanda. Ser un artista callejero no siempre era fácil. A veces lo hostigaban. A veces la gente era grosera. Y como cualquier dinero de esto básicamente lo ayudaba a mantenerse a flote por el momento hasta que pudiera asentarse mejor, tenía que depender mucho de la generosidad de los transeúntes al azar. Una pena en cierto sentido, pero podría ser peor, se dio cuenta.

Era vergonzoso necesitar apoyo financiero, eso era cierto. Hasta que pudiera mantenerse o encontrar un mejor trabajo al menos. Aunque tocar en un pequeño bar no era exactamente suficiente, era mucho mejor que no tener nada que ver consigo mismo. Todavía es mucho mejor usar sus talentos que desperdiciarse cuando puede contribuir con su existencia.

A veces se preguntaba por qué dejó el ballet. Él podría haber sido probablemente un bailarín en lugar de un músico callejero. Él tenía el ritmo necesario. Él tenía el oído para la música. Probablemente podría haber logrado una mejor vida en lugar de quedarse varado en un país extranjero, solo, sin nada que mostrar por su vida. Y no tendría que divulgar la vergüenza que se había convertido en su vida a un dios en forma humana.

"¿Estarás aquí para actuar mañana?" Víctor preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a Yuuri de sus pensamientos depresivos. El hombre estaba parado casualmente, con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. No se veía nada más que interesado en la respuesta de Yuuri, que era tan extraño porque al mirarlo, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se interesara por Yuuri de todas las personas. O personas _como_ Yuuri al menos.

"Um ... ¿No había planeado estarlo?" Él realmente no lo había pensado. No era el día correcto en su agenda.

"Solo tengo mi tarjeta de crédito en este momento, pero si vienes mañana, podré donar algo. Tengo una competencia por venir, así que mi entrenador quiere que practique tanto como sea posible. Déjame relajarme contigo un poco antes de tener que dedicarme todo el día a la destrucción de mis rodillas, estaría muy agradecido ", ofreció Víctor con una sonrisa fácil.

Su sonrisa era angelical. Hermosa, con tan buenos dientes. Puso en vergüenza la belleza de Yukko y ¡era tan injusto! Yuuri podía sentir que se le secaba la boca al ver esa mirada. Y el hecho de que estaba siendo dirigido contra él no le sirvió de nada.

Yuuri estaba sonrojado, sin embargo. "Quiero decir, podría tocar para ti. No necesitas pagarme ni nada". No sería demasiado largo de todos modos. Especialmente si el hombre tenía que ir y entrenar literalmente tanto que le dolerían las rodillas después. No querría tomar demasiado tiempo en el día del hombre.

El hombre ruso simplemente sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "Te veré mañana, Yuuri".

Yuuri _no_ pensó en lo increíble que había sido la voz del hombre. No se hundió en un banco cercano y se abanicó a sí mismo a pesar de que ya hacía frío y podía ver su propio aliento incluso cuando respiraba. Y _ciertamente_ no se sentó allí y procedió a juguetear con su violín, tocando la misma canción en la que había estado trabajando hasta que tocó una pieza moderadamente sexual que de repente le vino a la mente debido a su interacción con el Sr. Sexo en las Piernas que No Podrían Ser Posiblemente Mortales.

Dicha pieza iría bien con una guitarra y algunas castañuelas para amplificar la sensación de la sexualidad. Quizás digno de Paso Doble, o incluso un Flamenco, si usa instrumentos orientados al Flamenco. Probablemente tendría que ver qué podía hacer para grabarlo más tarde. Por ahora, el nombre que me vino a la mente fue, On Love: Eros. Y Víctor estaba lleno de Eros en todos los sentidos. Incluso el solo hecho de estar parado era erótico.

¡No es que la canción fuera sobre él ni nada! Era solo el hecho de que Yuuri había estado tocando una melodía que no había logrado terminar y se había inspirado en el hombre que se había acercado a él. No era _sobre_ el hombre, simplemente estaba inspirado por él. Lo que significaba que estaba bien y no era espeluznante en lo más mínimo.

¡Y la canción en sí misma ni siquiera estaba terminada! Todavía necesitaba trabajo. Pero finalmente había construido el terreno hacia donde se dirigía, lo que eventualmente debería ayudarlo.

Tocó algunas notas básicas antes de unirse a algo más moderno y relativamente nuevo. Siempre le había gustado la música de Adele después de todo. **Someone Like You** era sincera y sonaba encantadora con el violín.

Alguien se detuvo junto al banco y se inclinó para colocar una nota en el estuche de violín abierto. Una niña pelirroja con una sonrisa desdentada. Ella lo saludó dos veces antes de correr hacia una mujer mayor que también estaba sonriendo. Los dos se alejaron, cogidos de la mano, balanceándose ante el sonido que provenía de su violín.

A veces se le recordaba por qué oficialmente se ocupaba de la música y no de bailar. Hoy sería uno de esos recordatorios. A Yuuri le encantaba la música más que nada.

* * *

"¡Vitya! ¿Por qué no estás prestando atención?"

El hombre hizo una mueca cuando la voz de su antiguo entrenador alcanzó nuevos niveles de volumen. Y el problema era que las cosas hacían eco en la pista y se escuchaban dos veces más fuerte, lo que significaba que le zumbaban los oídos debido a los gritos de Yakov.

"Estoy prestando atención, Yakov. Hoy estoy un poco indispuesto", respondió. "Lakshmi no puede hacer la música, y no hay nadie disponible para componer en su lugar, así que las cosas son un poco frustrantes en este momento. Tengo más en mi mente de lo habitual".

El anciano no pareció encontrar su situación preocupante de ninguna manera. Él simplemente bufó y dijo: "En lugar de tener que ir al agua sin razón alguna, ¿qué tal si usas música preexistente como todos tus compañeros patinadores? Entonces no estarías desperdiciando dinero y no tendrías que forzarte sobre algo tan simple como elegir tu música ".

Jadeó teatralmente, ofendido ante la mera sugerencia de ser como los otros patinadores que hay. ¡Víctor estaba en una clase diferente y simplemente trabajó de forma diferente a como lo hicieron, y no quería hacer lo obvio! "¡Yakov, estoy sorprendido! ¡La música puede hacer o romper el rendimiento! Ser capaz de trabajar al lado de algo que mantiene todos los sentimientos que tengo, es lo que me ayuda a hacerlo tan bien en la presentación. Esto _debe_ hacerse específicamente para la rutina y ¡nada de lo que ya existe le hará justicia! Lo sé profundamente ".

En consecuencia, Víctor fue enviado a casa temprano debido a que era "demasiado vago y perdía el tiempo".

Reajustó la correa de su bolso y echó un vistazo al escaso parque. Dijo que el parque donde conoció a un hombre asiático realmente adorable ese mismo día, que tocaba el violín muy bien, incluso cuando solo estaba jugando y no hablaba en serio. Víctor había prometido pagarle a la mañana siguiente a cambio de una presentación privada. ¡Y realmente estaba deseando desafiarlo!

El hombre, Yuuri, ya no estaba allí, lo cual fue algo triste una vez que lo pensó. Pero Víctor estaba seguro de que vendría de nuevo. Además, él era realmente lindo y si Víctor tiraba de las cuerdas suficientes, probablemente sería capaz de encontrarlo fácilmente. Todo lo que necesitó fue una publicación en las redes sociales y probablemente tendría todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Yuuri, el violinista.

Estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente con gusto.

* * *

¡Él estaba ahí! Estaba sentado en el banco y tocando algo muy diferente al sonido angelical del día anterior. Éste tenía mucha más pasión en la melodía que la última, aunque, en cierto sentido, le sonaba familiar a la otra. Posiblemente una disposición diferente de la misma melodía si adivinaba correctamente. Él no estaba inclinado a la música, pero sabía lo suficiente como para salir adelante. Una vez salió con un violonchelista y escuchó algunos términos musicales aquí y allá que se le quedaron.

Mientras que sus orejas estaban satisfechas como sus ojos estaban - porque maldita sea, alguien se veía bien en tonos oscuros de azul - algo llamó su atención y realmente no le gustó tanto como todo lo demás.

Era enero. Se necesitaba algo de dedicación para salir en pleno invierno, a tocar un instrumento que requiere un manejo delicado, sin guantes. Las manos de Yuuri no tenían protección contra los elementos, y aunque no estaba nevando actualmente, todavía hacía bastante frío afuera. Suficiente para que cualquier tipo de calor creara vapor y niebla contra la temperatura fresca.

Hizo una mueca ante la idea de congelarse las manos y los dedos secos y agrietados. Lastimaría mucho y haría más difícil que el hombre tocara, algo que aparentemente hacía para ganarse la vida. ¿Quizás Víctor podría comprarle un par de guantes finos? ¿Podía incluso tocar el violín con los guantes puestos o se interpondrían en el camino? Por eso se confundía por cosas simples.

"¡Hola, Yuuri!" Víctor gritó, viniendo detrás de él y sonriendo cuando el otro hombre saltó en su lugar, girándose para mirarlo boquiabierto. Era evidente que Yuuri realmente se había perdido en su música y que era fácil acercarse sigilosamente a él en esos estados de concentración.

"Víctor", el hombre lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, una voz suave, dulce y hermosa. "Hola."

Sus ojos eran cálidos y marrones a pesar del frío que hacía afuera. Víctor tenía una debilidad por los ojos marrones. Y la cara mostraba que los ojos marrones donde estaban incrustados, era una buena pieza de creación también. Suave y adorable.

"¿No tienes frío aquí? ¿Quieres venir a la pista para entrar en calor?" Víctor ofreció, no queriendo que el hombre muriera congelado.

Inmediatamente, Yuuri comenzó a tartamudear acerca de cómo no podía holgazanear y ocupar espacio innecesario y cómo estaba allí para tocar durante una hora y luego seguiría su camino. Parecía ser un individuo nervioso, que era a la vez lindo y preocupante. Aunque no de una mala manera.

Víctor se dejó caer a su lado en el banco, notando que Yuuri se arrastró hacia el otro lado, mirándolo tímidamente. Era adorable. ¡El hombre mismo era solo un paquete de ternura en un paquete perfecto!

"Supongo que tendré que sentarme aquí contigo hasta que tengas que ir. ¡Entonces ambos podremos estar fríos juntos!"

"¡N-no puedes hacer eso! ¡Te congelarás!" protestó Yuuri, luciendo completamente horrorizado y halagado de que Víctor le ofreciera sentarse con él.

"Queridísimo Yuuri, he vivido en Rusia toda mi vida. ¡Soy inmune a las temperaturas aquí!"

"¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento?"

"Yakov puede esperar. No estaba exactamente en el punto de ayer, así que podría no estar tan enojado conmigo si tampoco estoy tan bien hoy".

Eso era una mentira, pero Víctor simplemente haría lo que solía hacer. Mentir o fingir que no podía escuchar al hombre. Por lo general funcionaba. O lo sacaban de la pista por unos días. Pero como los Europeos iban a venir pronto, Yakov no arriesgaría tiempo de práctica para sus próximas actuaciones. Quería que Víctor ganara nuevamente el oro de Rusia, después de todo. Y si quería ese oro, comprometer a su propio alumno no era un buen plan.

"Estás frustrado".

Víctor se quedó boquiabierto, aunque al parecer no fue la única persona que se sorprendió, porque toda la cara de Yuuri se puso roja y comenzó a disculparse profusamente.

"¡Juro que no lo quise decir! Bueno, ¡no quise que fuera malo! Tampoco intenté ser grosero, ¡solo intentaba decir que eras persistentemente molesto! ¡ _Espera_! En realidad, es una buena cualidad realmente y no es nada molesto. ¡Es bueno que puedas ser tan persistente en tu camino! ¡Muestra dedicación! ¡La dedicación es muy admirable! "

Víctor se dobló de risa, encantado y divertido. Más de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo, y se sentía bien reírse con todo lo que había en él. Yuuri era adorable en todo el sentido de la palabra y se sintió bendecido solo por poder hablarle al hombre. Hablar con él como persona y que no tenga que pensar en algo con guiones antes de tiempo. Porque Yuuri no era fanático ni periodista. Él solo era Yuuri.

"Yuuri, _eres_ lindo. Por favor, nunca pienses lo contrario", dijo entre risas, tratando de calmarse.

El hombre se volvió para murmurar algo en lo que Víctor reconoció que era japonés. Él entendió 'kawaii', pero el resto se perdió para él. Sin embargo, el rubor en su rostro casi revelaba el resto fácilmente.

" _Eres_ lindo", insistió Víctor.

"Viniste aquí por la música, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué finalmente no toco algo para que no ocupe tu valioso tiempo? ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer en tu día que sentarte aquí conmigo! "

Yuuri colocó su violín, con la barbilla encajada en el mentón cubierto de tela.

Víctor fue lo suficientemente misericordioso como para permitir que el hombre se calmara. ¡Pero fue tan divertido ponerlo nervioso! Yuuri era genial!

* * *

Yuuri admitiría estar un poco triste cuando Víctor tuvo que irse a la práctica. Y la única razón por la que sabía que Víctor tenía que ir era por el hecho de que un anciano salía de la pista dando gritos y gritaba "Víctor Nikiforov" con todas sus fuerzas. Y Víctor fue visto fácilmente. El hombre procedió a amenazarlo con arrastrarlo personalmente adentro si no iba de inmediato, lo que significaba que Víctor tenía que irse y se les había acabado el tiempo.

"Realmente amo tu música", dijo Víctor mientras sacaba su billetera. "Es muy relajante y me recuerda los días en que las cosas solían ser más tranquilas en mi vida. Antes de que me reconocieran y me hiciera famoso. Es agradable que me recuerden eso de vez en cuando".

Víctor se levantó y se acercó para colocar un billete doblado en el estuche del violín. "Espero poder verte de nuevo en algún momento en el futuro cercano".

Otro guiño fue enviado en dirección a Yuuri antes de que el hombre se alejara, gritándole a su entrenador que 'algunas cosas en la vida eran más importantes que el entrenamiento'. A lo que el hombre respondió con frialdad, '¿desde cuándo creíste eso?'. Los dos desaparecieron dentro, dejando a Yuuri mirándolos con perplejidad.

La mirada de Yuuri bajó hasta el estuche morado, donde Víctor había deslizado el dinero bajo la pequeña solapa que contenía la colofonia que usaba para su arco. Había sido más rosado que azul o verde como había llegado a esperar de la gente. Y era un billete, no una moneda como la que le habían dado otras personas, por lo que sabía que había un poco más allí que las donaciones que recibía habitualmente.

Cuando Yuuri alargó la mano y sacó el paquete de billetes - ni un _solo_ billete - Víctor había dejado un pequeño rollo, se encontró frente a diez billetes de 5.000 rublos. Víctor Nikiforov le había dado cincuenta mil rublos por una hora de música y conversación.

O el hombre estaba loco, o estaba planeando algo.

¡Eso era como noventa y seis mil yenes! Eso era mucho más que generosidad. ¡Y probablemente finalmente conseguiría una cama en lugar de un sofá!

Pero se sintió mal. Eso era mucho dinero. No había hecho mucho más que discutir con el hombre amable y tocar algunas canciones que le había pedido específicamente a Yuuri que interpretara. Él no merecía el equivalente a ochocientos dólares más por solo eso.

Yuuri se enderezó. Mantendría lo que necesitaba - suficiente para una cama al menos - y devolvería el resto. No necesitaba mucho por tan poco trabajo. ¡El hombre le había dado sus guantes y bufanda incluso! ¡Eso ya fue suficiente! Entonces sí, Yuuri le devolvería el resto del dinero.

Sí. Eso sería suficiente.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?" Yakov exigió una vez que Víctor y él estaban a salvo dentro de la oficina del hombre.

Víctor se encogió de hombros. "Su música es inspiradora y quería volver a verlo".

"¡Tienes entrenamiento que estar haciendo, Vitya!"

"¡Pero es imposible ser el mejor cuando ya lo soy!" gimió, doblando los brazos con petulancia. "Entiendo que me mantengo firme frente a Georgi y tal, pero no veo por qué tengo que seguir practicando estas rutinas cuando empiezo con mis nuevas rutinas para la próxima temporada".

Envió un puchero todopoderoso en dirección a Yakov, implorando al hombre que le pagara la lástima que le debía.

Yakov no dio tal cosa. En cambio, le lanzó a Víctor miradas furiosas y frunció los labios. Su amplia frente era casi púrpura.

"Eso todavía requiere que entrenes, Vitya. Pasar el tiempo en el clima frío puede hacerte enfermar. Y si te pierdes el Campeonato de Europa y terminas rompiendo tu racha ganadora, caerá sobre tus hombros un infierno profano de la Federación. ¡Y ninguno de nosotros quiere tratar con ninguno de ellos si podemos evitarlo!

Él se burló. "Todavía tienen a Georgi si quieren una representación que merezca la pena. Y Yuri se acerca rápidamente. Se unirá a la División Senior el próximo año y no siempre podré patinar, entonces ¿por qué ponen todas sus esperanzas? ¿Sobre mí cuando todos sabemos que no tengo muchas temporadas en primer lugar? "

¿Tal vez le gustaría tener una vida propia en algún momento en el futuro cercano? Algo fuera del patinaje artístico y el cruel hielo al que había dedicado más de dos tercios de su vida. Por un poco. Le encantaría ir a algún lado con su caniche más querido Makka y simplemente tomarse unas largas vacaciones. Además, sus rodillas estaban empezando a doler cada vez más a medida que pasaban los días. Eventualmente, él podría mantenerse al día.

Yakov lo entendió hasta cierto punto, pero el hombre comió, durmió y respiro patinaje artístico durante los últimos cincuenta años. Patinar fue lo que literalmente terminó con su matrimonio. Veinte años de dedicación al hielo ya se habían acumulado contra Lilia cuando se casó con el hombre. Y el hielo terminó tomando más dedicación que ella había ganado al final.

A Víctor le _gustaría_ tener una vida fuera del patinaje. Yakov nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Actuó como un Bailarín de Hielo, y luego coreografiaba para otros. Finalmente, él decidió convertirse en entrenador. Y durante los últimos treinta o más años, Yakov había estado entrenando sin parar a los patinadores artísticos rusos.

Él no quería ser así. Cualquier cosa para no volverse así.

"Por ahora, eres la cara de Rusia, Vitya. Tienes que patinar bien. Te sales con la tuya a menudo y no puedes darte el lujo de retirarte después de una carrera tan asombrosa, en la vergüenza y la miseria".

"Lo sé."

Él lo sabía demasiado bien. Eso no significaba que le gustara o que no lo aprobara.

El anciano suspiró y se levantó de su silla. "Ponte los patines y calienta. Y si alguna vez te pillo caminando en el invierno sin una bufanda o guantes puestos otra vez, te obligaré a hacer figuras obligatorias durante una semana".

Incluso Víctor tuvo que ceder a las demandas del hombre. ¡Las figuras eran tan aburridas! ¡Y Yakov estaba condenadamente pasado de moda también! Lo hacía solo para fastidiar a alguien.

"¡No me mires así, niño o te obligaré a hacerlo ahora por perder tiempo innecesario hoy!"

Víctor se escapó rápidamente, sabiendo que, si se quedaba por más tiempo, probablemente enfurecería aún más a su entrenador y probablemente terminaría haciendo las figuras de todos modos. Ya había sucedido lo suficiente en el pasado que ya conocía los signos bastante bien.

A la mitad de su calentamiento, media hora después, la voz de Yakov explotó en la habitación y Yuri Plisetsky terminó siendo sentenciado a una semana de figuras obligatorias. Víctor solo suspiraría por el adolescente. Víctor simplemente estaba feliz de que no fuera él.

* * *

A / N: ¡el primero está listo!

¿Cómo estuvo? ¡Házmelo saber!

¡Mira mis otros fics!

¡Nos vemos! :D

 **Nota de Lilith: Hola aqui esta otra historia de esta adorable pareja :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Hice que el estuche del violín de Yuuri sea morado porque el mío debería haber sido morado y me quedé atrapada con verde azulado. No me gusta el verde azulado

-Mikhail fue el ex de Yuuri que lo dejó tan cruelmente después de que fueron a Rusia después de la universidad. Phichit tiene algunas palabras y acciones relacionadas dicha limpieza de culo

-Yuuri está experimentando algunos problemas porque hizo lo que quería y siguió su sueño de ser músico, pero realmente no ha demostrado nada útil en su vida. No ha llegado a ninguna parte y se había sentido frustrado por haber sido visto como un fracaso. (En realidad, nadie cree que sea un fracaso).

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

Mas notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

 **Phi-Chu:** Chico, ¡sé que no me estás ignorando!

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Tengo un chisme y no me gusta que me ignoren!

 **Katsu** : No te ignoro.

 **Katsu:** solo estoy teniendo un momento difícil en este momento.

 **Phi-Chu** : ?

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

 **Katsu** : algo así.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Pasó algo?

 **Phi-Chu:** ¿Tengo que hacer que la vida de Mikhail sea un infierno?

 **Phi-Chu:** Sé cosas que no sabes.

 **Katsu** : Lo que sea que quieras hacerle a ese gilipollas, adelante.

 **Katsu:** Honestamente, me importa un comino.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡Has estado allí desde septiembre!

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre entonces y ahora?

 **Phi-Chu** : necesito saber. Para la ciencia.

 **Phi-Chu:** O para saber cuan mal deberían ser mis acciones.

 **Katsu** : El asno quería mucho demasiado pronto y cuando yo no daba, me echaba.

 **Katsu** : He estado en un apartamento pequeño durante el último mes más o menos.

 **Katsu** : Trabajo en un bar menos que acreditado y hago actuaciones callejeras.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Que mierda?

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Entonces estás solo en un país nuevo?

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Ya llamaste a tu mamá?

 **Phi-Chu:** ¿Estarías en contra de que arrastrara a Mikhail al infierno?

 **Katsu:** Sí. No, ¡y por favor no la llames tampoco! No, haz lo que quieras para él. No me importa

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡SÍ!

 **Phi-Chu** : También debes llamar a tu familia.

 **Katsu** : No quiero ser una carga.

 **Katsu** : Además, es embarazoso y no estoy preparado para enfrentarlos.

 **Phi-Chu:** Es parte de la adultez, Yuuri.

 **Phi-Chu** : A veces lo arruinamos.

 **Phi-Chu** : Cuanto antes lo hagas, más rápido avanzarás.

 **Phi-Chu** : Y pronto voy a causar estragos en todo a Mikhail.

 **Katsu** : soy amigable con una de mis compañeros de trabajo. Ella es buena.

 **Katsu** : La vi golpear a un tipo por ser demasiado familiar con ella.

 **Katsu:** Ella tampoco fue despedida.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡Genial! ¿Ella tiene Twitter?

 **Katsu** : ¿Sí?

 **Katsu** : ¿Phichit?

 **Katsu** : ¿Hola?

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡Lo siento!

 **Phi-Chu** : estaba revisando para ver si has conseguido nuevos seguidores en Twitter.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Su nombre es Elle?

 **Katsu** : Es espeluznante cómo sientes la necesidad de hacer esto.

 **Phi-Chu** : eres mi mejor amigo y te estoy protegiendo.

 **Phi-Chu** : Has terminado en Europa mientras todavía estoy en Estados Unidos.

 **Phi-Chu** : Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

 **Katsu** : ^ - ^

 **Phi-Chu** : Ella parece estar bien. Sin embargo, las traducciones de Bing son una mierda.

 **Phi-Chu:** Aunque ella me recuerda un poco a Leo.

 **Katsu** : Ella es alemana, no mexicana.

 **Phi-Chu** : To-may-to, to-mah-to.

 **Phi-Chu:** Ambos son bronceados, tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos, y mucho amarillo.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡Tienes tu propio Leo para mantenerte relajado!

 **Phi-Chu** : Hablando de Leo, él preguntaba por ti.

 **Phi-Chu** : Me dijo que te diga 'mantente a salvo' y no te metas en lugares extraños, loco.

 **Katsu** : Le agradeceré cuando tenga la oportunidad.

 **Phi-Chu** : Bien.

 **Phi-Chu:** No seas un extraño. ¡Necesito obtener tu opinión sobre mi música!

 **Katsu** : Estaré disponible temprano por la mañana entre 6-7 aquí.

 **Katsu** : Entonces, como las 11 p.m. a las 12 a.m. para ti.

 **Phi-Chu** : OK. Estaré despierto para esas horas.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Puedes mandar mensajes o es demasiado dinero?

 **Katsu:** los chats de Twitter o Tumblr están bien por ahora.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡Cuando tengas la oportunidad, Skype!

 **Katsu** : Bien.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡Nos vemos, bruh!

* * *

Víctor miró el sobre genérico, blanco en su mano y volvió a mirar a Yuuri, cuyo rostro era rojo como el pañuelo que Víctor le había dado. Parecía como si simplemente quisiera desaparecer o fundirse en la tela. También se rehusaba a mirar a Víctor a pesar de que el ruso intentaba mirarlo a los ojos. No, Yuuri pareció encontrar la vieja bufanda de Víctor - una de las muchas que le habían regalado a lo largo de los años - más interesante.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el ruso, sosteniendo el papel doblado hacia arriba, usando la luz del sol como una forma de ver el contenido dentro. Largo y rectangular apareció.

Yuuri suspiró y reajustó sus guantes por tercera vez desde que Víctor lo había saludado esa mañana. Definitivamente era alguien que se inquietaba ante cualquier oportunidad. "Fuiste un poco demasiado generoso el otro día", dijo Yuuri, la voz amortiguada un poco a través de la tela de su bufanda. "Pude alquilar una cama con algo de eso, ¡lo cual fue genial! Pero me sentí mal porque me hubieras entregado tanto, y decidí simplemente devolver el resto".

Detrás de unas gafas cuadradas y azules, los ojos de Yuuri brillaron levemente. Y mientras que el aliento de Víctor fue ciertamente atrapado mientras admiraba la belleza del otro hombre, Víctor no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Porque cincuenta mil rublos no eran nada. Era como el precio de un traje medio decente al menos. Y pensar, Víctor había estado preocupado por el hecho de que no le había dado _suficiente_ dinero a Yuuri. Cuan equivocado había estado.

"Fue un regalo, Yuuri", dijo Víctor, empujando el sobre contra el pecho del otro, rechazando la oferta generosa del otro. Yuuri era demasiado bueno para el mundo y Víctor estaba desconcertado de que incluso pudiera mirar el dinero y decidir que no necesitaba algo de eso. Nadie antes había dicho o hecho algo parecido mientras estuvo en compañía de Víctor, por lo que se permitio sorprenderse. "Disfruté enormemente de su compañía y en realidad me divertí por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _Por supuesto_ que quería agradecerte por eso, y la mejor manera de hacerlo fue contribuir de manera significativa".

"P-pero es demasiado!" Protestó a Yuuri, tratando de empujar el sobre en los brazos de Víctor, pero fue en vano. Las manos de Víctor se negaron a alcanzar y tomar el sobre del otro hombre, y se mantuvieron obstinadamente presionadas contra sus muslos externos. Podía ver la creciente frustración de Yuuri brillando en sus ojos, y lo encontró minuciosamente encantador y en parte hilarante, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Víctor negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa casi loca en su rostro. "No para mí, no lo es".

El hombre gimió y le envió una mirada exasperada.

"Además", dijo Víctor, "¿cómo sabes que algo no va a suceder y que no necesitarás el dinero extra? Solo has estado aquí por unos meses. Me lo dijiste hace unos días. el trabajo que tienes ahora no te está ayudando demasiado si es cuando _finalmente_ logras conseguir una cama ". Tampoco estaba equivocado, lo que hizo que la situación fuera aún más surrealista para Víctor. No le gustaba la idea de que Yuuri no tuviera una cama para dormir, por lo que estaba muy feliz de que lo que había podido darle finalmente le hubiera dado algo para que Yuuri durmiera. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a algo de esta magnitud, pero fue bueno saber de todos modos.

Yuuri se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, su insistente empujón sobre el sobre se extinguió. No tenía sentido continuar si Víctor ni siquiera se iba a molestar en seguir el juego. No ahora .

"Yuuri, preferiría que estuvieras bien a pensar que estás luchando por sobrevivir. No sé por qué viniste a Rusia de todos los lugares cuando es obvio que no eres nativo, pero estás aquí. ahora mismo y de alguna manera te las arreglaste para encontrarme de entre todas las personas. No me gusta la idea de que alguien tan increíble esté pasando por un momento difícil, cuando sé que puedo ayudar incluso un poco ".

"Realmente no es tan malo como crees", insistió Yuuri, todavía negándose a mirar a los ojos. "Tuve una relación que fracasó y me echo. Aunque logré sobrevivir y decidí quedarme un tiempo, hasta que sin duda tenga que volver a Japón. Las cosas no son buenas, pero podrían ser peores, así que no me quejo. Tengo mucha más suerte que muchas otras personas ".

Yuuri era una persona inherentemente buena, Víctor estaba fuera de sí en shock. Alguien más -Víctor incluido definitivamente- estaría quejándose de su situación y lloriqueando ante cualquier oreja disponible. En cambio, Yuuri estaba allí en medio de los meses de invierno, trabajando día tras día en un clima helado para ganar algo de dinero para continuar existiendo.

Ese tipo de determinación era admirable. También fue suficiente para hacerlo más consciente de las cosas que sucedían fuera de su propio piso y la pista. Las otras personas también tenían vidas y no todos eran tan bendecidos como él. Una llamada de atención si alguna vez hubo una.

"Si necesita ayuda, no tema preguntarme", le dijo sinceramente al otro hombre. Estaría en cualquier lugar en un instante si Yuuri decidía que necesitaba ayuda y se acercó a Víctor por eso. "Sé que a veces es difícil pedir ayuda, pero no quiero que mi amigo sufra".

Los ojos marrones se agrandaron. "¿Somos amigos?" el hombre preguntó maravillado.

"Sí. Si quieres serlo".

"¡N-ni siquiera hemos intercambiado números de móvil todavía!"

"¡Podemos hacer eso ahora!" dijo Víctor, sacando su propio móvil y tomando una foto de Yuuri inmediatamente. Fue una gran excusa para hacerlo.

"¡Eres tan embarazoso!"

Él rió, encantado y más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Nada podría reducir su humor en este momento. Ni siquiera el insistente grito de Yakov para "volver a meter el culo en la pista y comenzar a practicar".

Una vez que ambos intercambiaron números de móvil oficialmente, y finalmente aprendió el nombre completo de Yuuri - Katsuki Yuuri - pudo centrarse en exactamente por qué se había saltado la calle para ver al hombre. "Si desea ganar algo más de dinero, tengo algunas sugerencias de canciones y me gustaría ver qué puede organizar en el acto. Si al menos estas preparado para el desafío".

Los ojos de Yuuri se agudizaron al pensar en un desafío, y Víctor se encontró deseando que el otro pudiera patinar. Enfrentar a alguien con una perspectiva tan agradable de la competencia hubiera sido agradable. "Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me arrojes, Nikiforov".

Yuuri era muy bueno, se enteró. Y podría haberle dado ideas. Pero antes tenía que estar absolutamente seguro antes de decir nada. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba seguro _era_ de que estaba absolutamente enamorado después de solo tres encuentros con el mismo hombre.

Algún extraño tipo de magia que no conocía. Katsuki Yuuri lo tenía en espadas.

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** Nadie entenderá la profundidad de mi

soledad ahora mismo! ¡Me falta a mi querida Makka!

 **#mypuppyisstillathome #helpme #imissmypuppy**

 **#itssoquiet # lookatthepupperihave2wait2see**

 **|christophe-gc v-nikiforov** Solo te irás por unos pocos

dias. Puedes manejar la separación por ahora. Además

la reunión será más dulce. **#petproblems #feels**

 **|¡Jjleroy! 15 christophe-gc v-nikiforov** No es el estilo de JJ

perder lo que ya sabe que posee!

 **| v-nikiforov Jjleroy! 15** ¿Quién eres tú otra vez?

 **|christophe-gc** * pfft * **v-nikiforov** eres un bastardo

maldito. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) **#funnyshit #luvit**

 **|v-nikiforov christophe-gc** ¡Lo sabes! ^ - * Aunque para

se honesto, quien es él? **#ireallydontknow**

* * *

Con los desafíos de Víctor todas las semanas, Yuuri había notado que se estaba volviendo mejor arreglando en el acto. No había tenido que hacerlo mucho antes, pero se dio cuenta de lo útil que el pequeño juego de Víctor era para él. Su digitación había mejorado cuanto más jugaban el juego, y se preguntó si finalmente sería capaz de hacer el Beat It de Michael Jackson a tiempo con el solo de guitarra real.

Todavía no lo había intentado, pero estaba seguro de que, si le daba tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar su trabajo, sería capaz de hacerlo. También necesitaría un hogar propio porque el único tiempo que podía estar en su computadora portátil era en la cafetería y no iba a molestar a los otros comensales tocando el violín tan temprano en la mañana.

Por supuesto, sin Víctor allí con él, no estaba tan emocionado de tocar para otros. La gente no solía molestarse en entablar una conversación con él. Víctor lo había hecho, que era lo que había ayudado a suavizar a Yuuri con el. El patinador estaba burbujeante y feliz y parecía estar lleno de energía sin fin. Estaba solo sin él.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente tu trabajo?" Víctor le preguntó al día siguiente de su regreso de competir en el Campeonato Europeo de Patinaje. Ahora era principios de febrero y se conocían desde hacía aproximadamente tres semanas, y se veían tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

"Actúo en un bar. Soy un amante de cuerdas. Piano, guitarra, violín, arpa, si tiene cuerdas, probablemente pueda tocarlo más fácilmente que la mayoría de los demás instrumentos. Toco la guitarra la mayor parte del tiempo para la house band. No es genial, pero los otros músicos son personas decentes en posiciones similares a la que yo tengo, así que todos sabemos que debemos ir por eso y esperar lo mejor cada noche ".

Víctor sorbió el chocolate caliente que traía consigo. "¿Eres como un prodigio?"

La cara de Yuuri sin duda se había puesto roja. "Sí", admitió en voz baja. No se sentía cómodo pensando en sus habilidades más allá de poder tocar. Le hizo sentir que estaba alardeando y no quería alardear. Los fanfarrones eran molestos y detestaba la hipocresía.

"¡Soy un prodigio también!" dijo Víctor, con una sonrisa amplia y brillante. "¿Tomaste clases?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Solo lo básico. Mi familia no podía permitirse el lujo de darme lecciones reales de música. _Podría_ haber bailado gratis. Tomé ballet durante muchos años antes de enamorarme del violín. Mi instructora era una prima ballerina y una ganadora del Benois de la Danse. Pude haberlo hecho. Pero luego tomé un violín, me metí con las cuerdas y comencé a tocar todas las canciones que pude encontrar. Incluso si estaba "tocando mal".

"Como regalo, Minako-sensei me inscribió en algunas clases básicas para que pudiera aprender a leer partituras y notas. Desafortunadamente, me sentí mal porque estaba pagandolo, y renuncié después del segundo año. Asistí a una universidad Américana con media beca y tomé AP Music Theory* mientras estaba allí. Todo lo demás vino solo con la práctica y me parece que soy muy bueno sin importar lo que haga, así que supongo que tengo mucha suerte ".

Víctor silbó. "Eres increíble. Y no es suerte, Yuuri. Ese es el talento con el que trabajas para entrenarte".

"¡Así lo dice el cuatro veces Campeón Mundial de Patinaje Artístico!"

Fue el turno de Víctor para sonrojarse. "¿Sabes sobre eso?"

"Busqué tu nombre y vi algunos de tus videos".

La mirada en la cara de Víctor era como un ciervo atrapado en los faros.

"Eres hermoso", admitió Yuuri, recordando el revoloteo en su estómago cuando vio al hombre completamente al descubierto en la pista frente a millones de personas en todo el mundo. Un tipo de arte que no se ve a menudo.

Había estado paranoico de que la gente mirara por encima del hombro y se hubiera metido en un reservado al otro extremo de la tienda para mirar.

"Gracias, Yuuri".

Era solo la verdad. Pero la verdad parecía tocar a Víctor, por lo que Yuuri simplemente sonrió en respuesta y esperó a que el hombre sugiriera su primera canción de la mañana.

Hallelujah era uno que nunca había probado antes, pero sin duda creó el ambiente.

* * *

"¿Con quién carajo sigues perdiendo el tiempo todas las mañanas?"

Víctor miró al rubio y solo pudo pensar que este Yuri no era su favorito. Era un niño decente, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear y Víctor simplemente se encariñó más con el japonés Yuuri que con el ruso. El otro Yuuri sabía cómo divertirse. Este era demasiado parecido a un viejo gruñón para ser una verdadera diversión.

"Es un amigo mío que toca el violín maravillosamente. Me gusta tener el placer de su compañía".

El adolescente se burló. "Deberías estar coreografiando mi Programa Corto para mi Debut como Senior, no andar con un idiota que lleva un estuche de violín morado de todos lados".

Víctor tuvo que pensar en su respuesta. Técnicamente, ya había comenzado a trabajar en sus próximos dos programas, así como en el programa que había prometido para el niño. Cuando comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta, a Yuri no le haría daño comenzar a entrenar para su próxima temporada tampoco.

Además, él tenía una idea.

"Ya terminé la coreografía para nuestros dos Programas Cortos. Es la música lo que lleva tanto tiempo adquirir", dijo con ligereza.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Realmente te _acuerdas_?"

"¡Puedo recordar cosas cuando son más importantes!"

Una burla. "Te olvidas de una chaqueta la mitad del tiempo. ¿Cómo podemos esperar que recuerdes tu promesa si no puedes recordar las cosas por ti mismo?"

"Recuerdo mi propia rutina, ¿no?"

Yuri no dijo nada, sabiendo que Víctor estaba en lo correcto después de todo.

"¡Solo enséñame ya!"

Víctor lo hizo. Mostró al adolescente todo lo que tenía, dándole todo a las actuaciones, incluso cuando no tenía la música a mano en el presente. Todavía era una rutina impresionante.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser una mierda?"

Víctor hizo un guiño. "Ciertamente tiene un ambiente celestial, ¿no crees?"

"Es repugnante y _para nada_ yo".

Su sonrisa se volvió malvada. "¡Pero va a ser tu pieza Debut Senior!"

Ante los ojos del niño y murmurando sobre "idiotas ridículos", Víctor agregó: "Sería una rutina ganadora de oro si _yo_ lo patinara, así que será mejor que te des todo, Yurachka".

Una vez que el rubio se irritó lo suficiente, Víctor se trasladó a practicar su propia rutina. El que era intrínsecamente más sexual y probablemente muy travieso si daba todo en la competencia correcta. Con la motivación correcta, probablemente.

"¿Por qué no podría tener esa?" el adolescente exigió después de la primera ejecución de Víctor. "¡Hubiera sido totalmente capaz de hacer eso!"

Él se burló. Como si Víctor le diera a un niño de catorce años, tal rutina sexual. Él no era _tan_ irresponsable.

* * *

Yuuri miró la carta en su pequeña cama y suspiró. De todas las cosas que le sucedieron a él, tenía que ser así.

Phichit le había dicho que ir a Rusia era una mala idea, y finalmente entendió por qué. Claro, ser arrojado después de unos meses de convivencia había sido duro, pero no lo golpeó por completo hasta que vivió solo y apenas lograba sobrevivir semana tras semana.

No quería molestar a su familia por ayuda. Habían hecho lo suficiente por él y no iba a demostrar que, básicamente, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora en la vida había sido inútil. Él no quería decepcionar a nadie. Y no era como si pudiera hacer más que enviarles un mensaje de todos modos.

Él no tenía internet, porque era caro. Él ni siquiera tenía televisión, no es que lo quisiera. Él no era mucho para televisión o películas. El calor y la electricidad eran muy caros para una persona que vive sola en un departamento de una habitación individual. Era muy diferente de lo que el dormitorio había estado en América. Y algo solitario. Ver a Víctor cada dos días fue como una bendición. La segunda cara familiar que encontró agradable en su vida actual.

Echaba de menos a su amigo Phichit, pero no podía hacer más que enviar mensajes de texto al otro en ese momento, e incluso eso tenía un plan limitado por un tiempo hasta que pudiera cambiar a algo mejor. Tenía que ser más delicado con sus fondos por el momento. Eso significaba usar menos calor, agua y electricidad hasta que se mantuviera más estable financieramente.

Y ahora. Ahora _esto_ había sucedido. Lo cual era molesto

Su propietario era un imbécil. No había una forma amable de expresarlo. El hombre era codicioso y repugnante, e intentó interpretar a Yuuri como un tonto. Yuuri había estado atrapado con él porque había sido la única persona que entendía inglés, y Yuuri no se iba a quejar cuando necesitaba el apartamento.

Yuuri estaba siendo desalojado porque, aparentemente, consumió demasiada energía. Yuuri, que rara vez estaba en casa más de ocho horas al día, había consumido demasiada electricidad. Yuuri, que no tenía refrigerador ni microondas. Ni un televisor, reproductor de DVD o sistema de juegos. O incluso usó las luces porque dormía principalmente durante el día y se iba a trabajar antes de que se pusiera lo suficientemente oscuro como para usar luces.

Yuuri estaba siendo desalojado con el argumento de que desperdiciaba demasiada energía. Tenía dos semanas para empacar y salir. Afortunadamente, solo tenía su computadora portátil, que usaba por las mañanas en la cafetería que ofrecía wifi gratuito. Su nueva cama era más pequeña que la que tenía en Hasetsu Japón y había sido alquilada para que solo tuviera que regresar a la tienda. Una pequeña mesa y un pequeño sofá que se venderían fácilmente.

Tenía trece días para encontrar nuevo alojamiento o algo.

Yuuri actualmente tenía alrededor de quince mil rublos en su nombre. De repente, la insistencia de Víctor en que él mantuviera el dinero en lugar de devolverlo, tenía mucho más sentido. Realmente lo necesitaba ahora, y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

"¡Yuuri! ¡Tengo un nuevo desafío para ti hoy!"

Víctor corría por la banqueta, con su iPod en la mano y un par de auriculares en la otra. "¡Quiero que escuches esto y luego quiero ver si puedes hacer tu propio arreglo!"

Yuuri sonrió cuando finalmente vio a Víctor y se movió al otro lado del banco para poder compartir el espacio. Había esperado pacientemente al patinador como siempre, y Víctor no se había decepcionado. Quería ver a Yuuri lo antes posible.

El ruso se dejó caer y le tendió los auriculares al joven. "Es una de mis canciones favoritas y creo que lo harías de maravilla. También me gustaría ver lo que tus dedos van a hacer con eso. Tienes unos dedos tan bonitos".

Era una pieza de piano hecha por un artista prometedor. Ella misma había compuesto y era una pieza musical muy rápida, que requería un manejo hábil de cualquier instrumento en el que se quisiera tocar. Yuuri era un monstruo en el violín y Víctor quería saber si era posible para él.

Y si no, no había nada de malo en eso.

"Probablemente podría hacerlo en el piano", admitió el músico. "No tengo piano, así que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pueda mostrarte".

Víctor hizo un puchero. Justo cuando se había emocionado por eso. Pero estaba bien.

"¡Podría probarme el violín si me quieres a mí también!" Yuuri ofreció, apresurándose a tomar su violín entonces.

Fue detenido por la mano de Víctor en su codo. Su rostro era serio. "¿Crees que realmente puedes hacerlo, o preferirías hacer otra cosa hoy? No quiero presionar si no estás cómodo o listo".

La sonrisa de Yuuri fue impresionante.

"Tráeme tu canción favorita", dijo Víctor, quitándose los auriculares y apagando el dispositivo. "Quiero saber qué más le dice a Katsuki Yuuri en este momento".

Terminó siendo una pieza muy triste. Le hizo pensar en una gran pérdida y soledad. Pero Yuuri simplemente se sentó en el borde del banco, tocando notas conmovedoras e inclinándose de lado a lado ocasionalmente mientras se perdía en la música.

Había una expresión taciturna en su rostro. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía muy triste.

Si la canción que se tocaba era la canción favorita de Yuuri, Víctor tenía que preguntarse qué sucedía. Él también no estaba seguro de cómo debería ir preguntando, sin embargo. No quería parecer extraño, inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Yuuri cuando en realidad no tenía que hacerlo.

Pero Yuuri también era su amigo, y no quería que Yuuri estuviera triste. A Víctor no le gustaba la tristeza. Había tratado con eso por demasiado tiempo como para aprobarlo.

¡Tal vez Yuuri se sentiría bien con un poco de tiempo poodle! Su Makka probablemente le gustaría mucho a Yuuri. Podía tomarse un tiempo libre para patinar porque estaba el Mundial a pocas semanas de distancia, y podía llevar a Makka a dar un paseo al día siguiente en que se reunirían.

Estaba resuelto. Un día para hacer que Yuuri se sintiera mejor, iba a ser planeado una vez que hubiera terminado con la práctica del día.

* * *

Yuuri suspiró, increíblemente triste por tener que llevar la cama al centro de alquiler, pero era mucho mejor que comprarla directamente. El sofá y la mesilla de noche habían sido vendidos por unos miles de rublos, lo cual estaba bien ya que ni siquiera eran tan buenos para empezar.

Él estaba actualmente en una posada. No era tan malo teniendo en cuenta que ofrecían wifi gratuito y un desayuno gratuito para todos. Había una sala de lavandería y una sala de aperitivos. En el camino había tiendas de todo tipo.

Pagaría cada tres noches que se quedara, e incluso había un descuento por permanecer tres noches seguidas.

Entonces, en esencia, podría ser peor. Solo tenía que obtener seis mil rublos cada tres días hasta que pudiera encontrar un nuevo lugar. Preferiblemente uno que no tuviera una ducha humana para un dueño.

Al menos el baño estaba en buenas condiciones. Y el servicio de limpieza abastecía el baño todos los días con toallas y jabones nuevos. Honestamente, la posada era una opción mucho mejor que el pequeño apartamento. Había una cafetera / tetera. Un microondas. Una mini nevera. Casi se sintió mimado.

Yuuri durmió toda la noche en una cama de tamaño completo en lugar de una que hacía que su cama de infancia se viera decente.

Al menos podría finalmente devolverle la llamada de Skype a Phichit. Solo sabía que tendría una larga conversación sobre tomar buenas decisiones y cómo probablemente Phichit lo golpearía la próxima vez que se vieran en persona. Pero extrañaba a su amigo y valía la pena.

Cuando finalmente habló con Phichit cara a cara, descubrió qué había sido de Mikhail.

Phichit había guardado algunas cosas embarazosas en su móvil. Cosas que surgen después de una noche de borrachera en la universidad, donde dijo e hizo cosas que probablemente fueron en el límite ilegal e inmoral. Phichit había enviado la evidencia a todos en la lista de amigos de Mikhail en Twitter. Enlaces compartidos en todos los otros sitios de redes sociales en los que el asno tenía un perfil. Prácticamente avergonzado hasta el culo por lastimar a Yuuri.

Mikhail borró sus cuentas y su nueva novia lo echó a él y un amigo de Phichit, y lo mantuvo al tanto de lo que sucedía. Aparentemente, el ex de Yuuri fue expulsado de la casa de su ex reciente y estaba luchando por sobrevivir, viviendo en el sofá de sus padres por el momento.

El karma era en realidad una cosa. Y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió recientemente, Yuuri se sintió mucho más ligero de espíritu.

* * *

"¡Oye, Víctor, ven aquí!"

Cuando el hombre finalmente se dignó a honrar al rubio con su atención, el niño parecía que iba a estallar.

"¿Sí, Yurachka?"

"¿Sabías que tu amigo vive en uno de esos albergues de mierda al lado de la carretera?"

Víctor frunció el ceño. "¿Te refieres a Yuuri?"

"El tipo con el violín, ¿verdad?" preguntó el chico, luciendo como si estuviera listo para matar a alguien.

"Sí."

"Bueno, el abuelo fue a visitarnos y, cuando íbamos de salida, vi al hombre con el que tienes un crush, caminando por la calle. Lo vimos cruzar la calle dos veces. Caminó por la hierba durante diez minutos y luego entró en una de las habitaciones pequeñas como el albergue. Tenía una tarjeta llave y todo. Llevaba su estúpida funda de violín morado con él y parecía una mierda ".

Víctor miró durante la mayor parte de un minuto, antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué lo siguieron?"

"¡Tenía curiosidad, no es que me importa ni nada! Pero él es tu amigo y una mierda, así que lo que sea".

Víctor asintió. "Gracias por decírmelo, Yura".

Tenía que enviar un mensaje a Yuuri y preguntarle qué estaba pasando. Solo esperaba que lo que sea que fuera, no sea lo que su mente había pensado primero.

Katsuki Yuuri era demasiado dulce e inocente para tener que vivir una vida donde tenía que hacer ... _cosas_ para sobrevivir.

* * *

Notas de Lilith: Segunda parte! Enjoy it!

*AP Music Theory: Son cursos y exámenes que imparten algunas secundarias de estados unidos como una opción a los estudiantes que quieran ganar créditos extra en la universidad sobre teoria musical.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Yuuri se muda con Víctor.

-Phichit es un mejor amigo protector.

-Trostpflaster es alemán y es como un vendaje, pero específicamente para las emociones.

-El coqueteo de Víctor es un poco débil.

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

Mas notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

 **Víctor** : Yuuri, ¿por qué te quedas en un hostal?

 **Yuuri** : ¿Qué?

 **Víctor** : una posada.

 **Yuuri** : Ummm

 **Yuuri** : ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

 **Víctor** : Tengo un amigo que podría haberte visto.

 **Víctor** : Y ellos me dijeron porque estaban un poco preocupados.

 **Víctor** : Y ahora estoy preocupado también.

 **Yuuri** : fui desalojado.

 **Víctor** : WHQAT?

 **Víctor** : * qué

 **Yuuri** : Mi casero estaba siendo un imbécil.

 **Víctor** : Mierda.

 **Yuuri** : Me envió la carta y decidí salir más temprano que tarde.

 **Víctor** : ¿Qué hay de la cama?

 **Yuuri** : Alquilada.

 **Víctor** : ¿El sofá?

 **Yuuri** : tuve que vender eso.

 **Víctor** : ¿Entonces estás solo y no tienes a nadie contigo?

 **Yuuri** : Supongo.

 **Víctor** : Y…

 **Víctor** : ¿te GUSTA el hostal?

 **Yuuri** : Está bien, supongo.

 **Yuuri** : desayuno gratis, wifi gratis.

 **Yuuri** : Tendría que pagar para lavar mi ropa, pero está bien.

 **Yuuri** : Y se mantiene limpio todos los días, así que no me muero de inmundicia.

 **Yuuri** : También, una cama grande. Incluso si huele a aire viciado.

 **Víctor** : Yuuri

 **Yuuri** : Realmente no me puedo quejar.

 **Yuuri** : Es mejor que el apartamento.

 **Víctor** : Bueno, tengo wifi y comida, una lavadora y una cama grande.

 **Víctor** : Podrías haberte quedado conmigo.

 **Yuuri** : O / O

 **Víctor** : ¡También tengo un caniche!

 **Víctor** : Su nombre es Makka y ella es cariñosa.

 **Yuuri** : Víctor ...

 **Yuuri** : ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de sugerir que compartamos una cama, ¿cierto?

 **Víctor** : ?

 **Víctor** : ¡Oh!

 **Víctor** : Tengo una habitación de invitados, tonto Yuuri.

 **Yuuri** : Cállate.

 **Víctor** : ¡Aunque si querías meterte en la cama conmigo todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar!

 **Víctor** : (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **Yuuri** : Eres horrible.

 **Yuuri** : Estaba señalando que invitabas a un desconocido a compartir contigo.

 **Víctor** : Te conozco desde hace casi dos meses.

 **Víctor** : Te he visto en persona catorce veces.

 **Víctor** : Hemos intercambiado números.

 **Víctor** : Seguí tu Twitter e Instagram.

 **Víctor** : te pago para que me toques música.

 **Víctor** : No somos exactamente extraños ahora.

 **Yuuri** : Aun así ... me sentiría mal.

 **Víctor** : ¡Pero tengo un caniche!

 **Víctor** : ¡Ella es esponjosa y ama los abrazos!

 **Yuuri** : Tal vez

 **Víctor** : ¡Y no estarías solo!

 **Víctor** : ¡Todos necesitan un buen viejo caniche en su vida!

 **Yuuri** : Tendría que pagar el alquiler. Rechazo la caridad.

 **Víctor** : :(

 **Víctor** : Bien. Tocas mi piano y puedes quedarte.

 **Yuuri** : ¿Tienes un piano?

 **Víctor** : Sí. Fue un regalo para un comercial que hice.

 **Víctor** : Se desperdiciará de lo contrario ya que no puedo jugar más que Chopsticks.

 **Yuuri** : ¿solo tocando el piano?

 **Víctor** : Podemos turnar para cocinar la cena.

 **Víctor** : hiervo un fideo promedio. ^ - ^

 **Yuuri** : Yo tampoco soy el mejor cocinero. Solo sé algunas cosas.

 **Víctor** : ¡Podemos aprender juntos!

 **Víctor** : ¡Será divertido!

 **Víctor** : ¿Por favor?

 **Yuuri** : Ayudaré a comprar comestibles. Tengo que hacer más que tocar el piano.

 **Víctor** : ¡SÍ!

 **Víctor** : ¡Y tal vez finalmente puedas hacer Trospflaster en el piano!*

 **Yuuri** : ¿Realmente estás esperando eso?

 **Víctor** : Yeah.

 **Víctor** : ¿Dónde te recojo?

 **Yuuri** : ¿Qué, AHORA?

 **Víctor** : Sí. ¡Podemos hacer que te instales y cenar antes de que tengas que ir a trabajar!

 **Yuuri** : Um ...

 **Víctor** : POR FAVOR ?

 **Yuuri** : Bien.

 **Víctor** : ¿Debería ir a buscarte o preferirías tener mi dirección?

 **Yuuri** : Puedo tomar un taxi a tu casa. Tengo una bolsa de ropa, mi violín en su estuche y mi computadora portátil. Nada más.

 **Víctor** : *************************

 **Víctor** : ¡No puedo esperar para verte!

Víctor saltó del sofá y corrió a buscar ropa de cama limpia desde el armario del pasillo. Si quería que Yuuri estuviera cómodo, tenía que hacer que la habitación fuera lo más cómoda posible. Además, tendría que hacer la cama, poner el piano en la habitación para que Yuuri pudiera usarlo a su antojo, y conseguir una de las alfombras de peluche de la sala de almacenamiento para que no tuviera que lidiar con el piso frío.

La habitación de invitados, que usualmente usaban Chris o Yurachka cuando necesitaban quedarse por un tiempo, era realmente blanca en términos de color. Víctor nunca había sentido la necesidad de volverse loco en términos de decorar una habitación que rara vez se usaba. Se sentía un poco mal por eso ahora.

Era todo blanco. Las paredes y el piso carecían de cualquier tipo de color. El armazón de la cama y la ropa de cama combinaban. Había hecho un pequeño esfuerzo al colocar una pintura de lavanda de una bailarina de ballet sobre la cama, pero no sirvió para el tema general que faltaba en la sala. Sin embargo, a Yuuri probablemente le gustaría si hiciera ballet como en el pasado. Y si no le gustaba, siempre existía la opción de redecorar, algo en lo que Víctor tenía un talento inigualable. Y gastando dinero. Él era bueno en eso también.

Tendrían que conseguir más decoraciones para la habitación, así Yuuri se sentiría más como en casa. Se parecía mucho a un hospital ahora que lo pensaba. A Víctor no le gustaban los hospitales ni las clínicas.

La alfombra que decidió colocar era negra y el contraste más sorprendente en la habitación. Por un momento había considerado uno blanco, pero el blanco se manchaba fácilmente y todo era lo suficientemente blanco. ¿Qué pasa si Yuuri se estresaba por eso? De hecho, Víctor definitivamente tendría que poner más color en la habitación porque Yuuri era del tipo ansioso al que no le gustaba causar problemas - o lo que él suponía que eran problemas - y probablemente se preocupara mucho por arruinar cualquier cosa blanca.

Simplemente tendría que preguntar cuándo el hombre estuviera instalado.

Se dio cuenta que ¡Yuuri estaría en su casa! ¡Vivirían juntos a partir de ahora! ¡Estaba tan emocionado! ¡Podría mostrarle a Yuuri todas sus películas favoritas, y podrían escuchar música juntos! ¡Y probablemente Víctor podría pedirle ayuda ahora que sin duda estarían más cerca que antes! Y no tendría que sentirse extraño por querer pasar más tiempo con Yuuri porque Yuuri ya estaría con él.

Aunque estaba triste por la situación de Yuuri, estaba un poco contento. Él estaría para Yuuri ahora. Era egoísta y tal vez un poco espeluznante, pero realmente le gustaba estar con Yuuri. Se había sentido más tranquilo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, cuando estaba con el otro hombre. Tendría todo el tiempo libre de Yuuri porque el otro hombre no tendría que ir a la cafetería solo por wifi ahora. Y podrían estar más juntos. Y Víctor probablemente podría encargar más arreglos personales y no tendría que congelarse fuera simplemente porque Yuuri era demasiado terco para aceptar la calidez del vestíbulo de la pista.

"¡Makka, vamos a tener compañía!" Víctor gritó una vez que había terminado de asegurarse de que la nueva habitación de Yuuri estuviera lista. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en tan poco tiempo.

El caniche marrón ladró y trotó por el pasillo hacia él, con la lengua colgando de un lado. Se inclinó para remover el pelaje de su cabeza. "Espero que te guste. El realmente me gusta y quiero que se sienta como en casa con nosotros. Quiero que se quede con nosotros".

¡ _Woof_!

"Nuestro Yuuri ha estado teniendo un momento difícil últimamente, así que tenemos que ser amigos de apoyo para él hasta que encuentre el camino. ¿De acuerdo, Makka?"

¡Woof!

"¡Buena chica! Asegúrate de darle muchos besos".

¡Serían los mejores compañeros de piso! Nadie podía odiar a un caniche peludo que solo quería amor, y un hombre empalagoso pero sexy que se acercaba a los treinta, que era muy carismático. Era una combinación mortal que era imposible de odiar, estaba seguro.

¿Tal vez deberían saludar a Yuuri con comida? Víctor podría hervir la pasta con una habilidad y precisión envidiable. Para Yuuri, sin embargo, Víctor incluso desafiaría la cocina si eso significaba sorprender al otro hombre.

* * *

El timbre sonó exactamente a las seis en punto, y Víctor giró sobre sí mismo desde la olla que estaba intensamente revolviendo. Se había conformado con pasta y salsa simples porque no tenía muchos comestibles y, al menos, _algo_ era mejor que nada. Además, estaba seguro de que Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a recibir comidas completas o al menos buenas comidas en los últimos meses, por lo que al músico probablemente no le importaría.

El patinador dejó su cuchara para servir y fue a abrir la puerta, Makka detrás de él con curiosidad. Y como se esperaba, Katsuki Yuuri estaba parado allí con un largo abrigo azul marino, una bufanda negra envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Colgado sobre su hombro izquierdo había una bolsa lo suficientemente grande para una computadora portátil. En su mano derecha estaba el mango de una maleta a rayas rojas y negras. Su mano derecha sostenía su estuche de violín morado.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Ha pasado una eternidad desde que te vi! ¡Te extrañé!" Víctor dijo, una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Yuuri jugueteó con el mango del estuche del violín, enfocando la clavícula de Víctor en lugar de su rostro. "Me viste ayer, Víctor".

"Como dije, _una eternidad_ ", se lamentó. "¡Adelante, por favor! ¡Tengo tu habitación lista y todo! Y si no te gusta, siempre podemos decorarla si quieres. Puse el piano allí para ti, así que todo está listo para ti cuando quieras."

El japonés hizo una pausa en su inquietud para inclinarse lo más bajo que pudo con la correa de la bolsa deslizándose de su hombro. "G-gracias, Víctor. Has sido muy amable".

"No más de lo habitual. La habitación está aquí y no estaba siendo utilizada. De esta forma podemos pasar más tiempo juntos y no te preocupas por tu futuro cada segundo del día".

Cuando se hizo a un lado, el camino de Yuuri estaba impedido, por una gran mancha de pelaje marrón rizado. Makka. Su querido amigo de muchos años que lo había acompañado a la puerta para ver a su nuevo invitado.

El perro se acercó realmente con las rodillas de Yuuri y olfateó varias veces para determinar si Yuuri era amigo o no. Víctor nunca admitiría el hecho de que su pierna había rebotado con preocupación durante esos nueve segundos. Tampoco le diría a nadie que estuvo a punto de llorar si Makka decidía que Yuuri no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hogar.

Afortunadamente, como su dueño, tenía buen gusto, y procedió a ladrarle a Yuuri y levantarse sobre sus patas traseras para balancearse contra el hombre y bañar su barbilla con empapados besos húmedos. Tal como Víctor también le había preguntado a ella unas horas antes.

El rubor de Yuuri opacó su sonrisa por millas, y fue suficiente para decirle a Víctor que todo iba a estar bien.

"¡Después de arreglar, Makka y yo hicimos pasta y queremos que la pruebes!"

Una vez más, se encontró con la sonrisa serena y agradecida de Yuuri.

"No puedo esperar para ver qué tan bien los dos hicieron".

La noche de Víctor iba a transcurrir en completo gozo. Él y Makka ahora tenían un amigo que se quedaría por un tiempo indeterminado. Las cosas ya no estarían tan tranquilas ni solas en la casa. Finalmente sería capaz de integrarse en la vida de Yuuri de una manera que no fuera espeluznante o que pudiera considerarse espeluznante.

Había muchos planes en qué hacer. Víctor solo tuvo que trabajar sobre cómo hacer para ponerlos en movimiento.

Tomó la maleta del otro para ayudarlo. "Espero que te gusten las salchichas, porque me encanta tenerlas en mi pasta".

Si era tan fácil hacer que Yuuri se sonrojara incluso cuando no era sugestivo, no podía esperar para ver las reacciones de Yuuri cuando estaba siendo travieso.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿tienes amigos en el bar?" Víctor le preguntó mientras estaban sentados a cenar, su caniche descansaba a sus pies. "¿Se reúnen y hacen cosas o es solo un trabajo duro y ahora tocan?"

Yuuri giró su tenedor alrededor del rigatoni y se encogió de hombros. "Hago mucho trabajo y normalmente no tengo la oportunidad de divertirme. Depende de la noche en particular. Las noches lentas significan que puedo irme a casa temprano, pero también significa menos propinas y menos pago en general, por lo que depende de cómo lo verías

"Hay noches temáticas donde un cierto género solo se puede reproducir, y luego hay noches en las que no importa. Las noches temáticas son realmente más difíciles, pero terminan pagando bien porque tenemos invitados específicos que vienen solo por esas noches. Además, cada uno de nosotros tiene un sombrero, y las personas pueden elegir darnos propina si así lo desean. Así que es como ser un artista callejero, pero en lugar de congelarse, estás realmente caliente y en lugar de estar parado la mitad del tiempo, puedes sentarse todo el tiempo ".

Víctor asintió mientras tomaba un bocado de la comida que tan generosamente había hecho para ellos. Fue una de las mejores comidas que Yuuri había tenido en mucho tiempo. No más paradas de comida rápida o comida instantánea. Incluso podría ser capaz de hacerle al hombre su plato favorito. Katsudon.

"Soy amigo de Elle. Ella es la camarera y es aterradora a su manera. Realmente me gusta. No hemos hecho más que intercambiar SNS".

"¿Es un buen trabajo para ti?"

Él se encogió de hombros. No fue tan bueno, pero en serio podría ser peor. Le pagaban una suma moderada y cada semana se acumulaba bien hasta que había logrado ser suficiente para la ridículamente alta renta a fin de mes. Sin embargo, cualquier otra cosa que quisiera había sido pagada por el dinero que obtuvo cuando actuaba en parques y en las aceras de calles concurridas.

No era algo que hubiera pensado que haría, haber sido un recluso social mientras crecía y ponerse muy ansioso con gente alrededor. Y no era para decir que estaba mejor en estos días, pero era bueno para perderse con su música, y no necesariamente tenía que _hablar_ con alguien mientras actuaba todos los días. Entonces él podría comprometerse. Sobrevivir tomó la primera fila.

"Soy afortunado de tener lo que tengo ahora, así que no me puedo quejar".

Víctor le envió una sonrisa por el borde de su vaso. "Eres una persona inspiradora, Yuuri".

Eso fue inesperado, pero también muy conmovedor. Yuuri agachó la cabeza para que Víctor no pudiera ver su vergüenza. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas dirigieran palabras tan amables en su dirección. No era alguien especial, pero Víctor lo hizo sentir como si fuera especial. Fue agradable.

"Creo que el mundo podría usar una perspectiva como la tuya. Tal vez todos nos sentiríamos mejor así. Tal vez todos seríamos mejores personas si fuéramos como tú, Yuuri".

Una cosa que Yuuri sabía muy bien, era que, si Víctor iba a insistir en gastar su tiempo de esa manera, con él halagando a Yuuri cada tanto, Yuuri no iba a poder vivir bajo el mismo techo. No estaba acostumbrado a los elogios, pero cuando Víctor se los dio, se sintió cálido y aceptado. Y si bien no fue como si lo hubiesen evitado toda su vida o algo así, nunca había sido alguien a quien otros prestaran atención porque era solo otro tipo a primera vista y rara vez la gente se molestaba en quedarse y conocerlo.

Y también fue agradable ser apreciado por alguien tan amable y sorprendente.

"Solo soy un hombre que es consciente de sí mismo. Eso es todo", dijo Yuuri en voz baja, sosteniendo su tenedor al querido caniche debajo de la mesa. El último rigatoni fue entregado en ofrenda, que el caniche engulló inmediatamente.

Él siempre había querido un perro. Makka probablemente sería la mejor oportunidad que tendría de tener uno.

* * *

"Lo siento, Víctor. No tenemos tiempo para ayudarte esta temporada. Si puedes esperar hasta agosto, tal vez podamos darte un poco de tiempo, pero ahora hay demasiado para todos nosotros como para tener que agregar una más a nuestra lucha. Tenemos plazos y no puedo perder mi trabajo solo para tirar cadenas, de lo contrario, con mucho gusto alejaría a algunos clientes ".

Víctor suspiró, esperando que sucediera, no porque estuviera feliz por eso. Aun así, había intentado mantener una actitud positiva en todo el proceso hasta el final. No habían estado listos hace un mes y ahora no podrían ayudarlo en absoluto. Y al menos tenía un plan de respaldo en caso de que esto hubiera terminado en un fracaso, así que no se molestó por eso.

"Está bien", dijo honestamente, cambiando su móvil a su otra mano. "Tenía la sensación de que esto sucedería, así que está bien. No te culpo de ninguna manera ni a tu empresa".

"Puedo referirte a algunos amigos míos si eso te ayuda en tu búsqueda", ofreció Sheilah, con un sentimiento de culpa que enlazaba su voz. Habían trabajado juntos muchas veces en el pasado, así que ella debe haber entendido lo decepcionante que había sido. Pero él no quería que se sintiera mal. No todos podían darse el lujo de atenderlo y él lo sabía muy bien. No le impedía intentarlo a veces, pero este no era uno de esos momentos.

"Está bien", reiteró Víctor. "Tengo a alguien a quien preguntar, solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras disponible antes de ir y preguntarle. Gracias por ser sincera al respecto".

"Si estás seguro", murmuró en voz baja, "entonces espero que todo salga bien de tu lado".

"Tú también."

"Buena suerte con tus próximas competiciones".

Él bufó. "Simplemente rezo por buena suerte".

Buen clima en el viaje en avión. Buen servicio en el hotel. Reporteros decentes en la conferencia de prensa. Justo a juzgar. Sí, rezó mucho como lo hacía siempre.

Después de la llamada, Víctor decidió que ya era hora de pedirle a Yuuri que hiciera la música. Ya había estado sincronizando mentalmente la coreografía que había hecho con los dos arreglos que Yuuri había compuesto. Y como sería una transacción comercial. ¡Podría pagar al otro por su arduo trabajo! Todo funcionaría maravillosamente si pudiera encontrar el momento adecuado para preguntar. Aunque ciertamente no pudo ser de manera inmediata. Todavía no eran lo suficientemente cercanos.

"¡Oi, Víctor! ¡¿Qué está pasando con la música para nuestras rutinas ?!" Demandó Yurachka, luciendo como un gatito feroz que no se había salido con la suya. Probablemente no sabía que su cabello se estaba pegando en varias direcciones. Víctor tampoco sintió ningún remordimiento por decírselo. Sería lindo ver su reacción más tarde.

"¡He decidido pedirle a Yuuri que nos ayude!"

 _"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

Víctor simplemente sonrió y se quitó sus protectores de patinaje. Estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien. Él se hizo amigo de Yuuri. Ahora él tiene que vivir con él. Lo vio medio desnudo la noche anterior - que fue lo más glorioso de _todo_ \- ¡e incluso podría llegar a trabajar junto con el hombre en un futuro cercano! Todo iría según el plan una vez que fuera seguro promulgar dicho plan.

¡Y si jugaba bien sus cartas, Katsuki Yuuri podría querer convertir a Rusia en su lugar de residencia permanente! ¡Víctor podría ser muy persuasivo cuando quería! ¡Y _realmente_ quería serlo!

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo como un idiota?" preguntó el joven rubio, con los ojos entrecerrados sobre la cara casi enamorada de Víctor. "¡Me estás asustando y no me gusta!"

"Yurachka, podrías llegar a comprender la sensación cuando seas mayor", canturreó, con la voz ligeramente entrecortada.

"¡Eres jodidamente asqueroso!" gritó el niño antes de patinar tan lejos como pudo, lo que no fue tan lejos para ser honesto.

Era muy fácil molestar al adolescente. Víctor parecía ser particularmente talentoso para obtener respuestas deseadas de personas llamadas Yuri. Era un regalo. Orgullosamente entrenaría esa peligrosa arma.

* * *

"¿Finalmente tienes un lugar mejor?"

Yuuri miró al barman, Elle. Le recordaba mucho a su hermana Mari, al pelo de dos tonos, la pereza, y la necesidad de fumar algo una vez por hora. Ella tenía una comprensión decente del idioma inglés y un seco sentido del humor. Ella era la mejor de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, y él prefería su compañía más que la mayoría.

También había sido la única en darse cuenta de que le habían echado de culo. Le había sucedido antes, por lo que sabía los signos y hasta le había ofrecido su sofá, que era muy considerado.

Él se lo había contado solo si no podía encontrar un lugar a tiempo. La posada no habría durado mucho tiempo con su escaso sueldo y lo que ganaba en las calles día a día. Si Víctor no hubiera sido tan insistente, probablemente estaría viviendo lejos de Elle y se sentiría mal por ello.

"Um ... sí", admitió, pensando en la sonrisa de corazón de Víctor y su hogar, con su adorable caniche que siempre estaba listo para abrazos. "Me estoy quedando con un amigo que hice hace un tiempo. Ofreció su cuarto de invitados, así que le toco música y ayudo a pagar la comida, hacer las tareas del hogar y, a veces, cocinar, a cambio de vivir allí".

Elle arqueó una ceja. "¿Le tocas música como parte de tu alquiler? ¿Quién diablos es él?"

Él bufó. "Víctor me vio actuar afuera de su pista de hielo. Me pidió que fuera al día siguiente para que realmente tuviera dinero de él. Y se convirtió en eso. Voy cada dos días, me reta a hacer nuevos arreglos al azar de canciones o bien me lleva para escuchar, o elige al azar. Se convirtió en algo que hacemos y, finalmente, comenzó a llamarme su amigo y me preguntó por mi número ".

Elle pareció entender que había algo más, su mirada expectante y sabia. Le hizo querer inquietarse, pero no quería ser obvio.

"En cierto modo me gusta mucho", admitió el japonés, señalando cómo su pulso se aceleró ante la idea de Víctor Nikiforov. Una reacción irregular. Ni siquiera había reaccionado a Mikhail de esa manera.

"Que puedo decir", murmuró la mujer antes de tomar una calada profunda a su cigarrillo. El humo permaneció en el aire durante varios segundos, casi oscureciendo su vista de su rostro. "¿Qué hace él para ganarse la vida y es digno de confianza? ¿Debo llamarle la atención?"

Se parecía tanto a su hermana que ella lo hizo sentir más a gusto en Rusia. Incluso solo un poco.

"Es un patinador artístico. Su entrenador es un hombre muy aterrador. Creo que son confiables. Además, Víctor tiene un caniche y Makka es adorable y se comporta bien, por lo que _tiene_ que ser una buena persona". Después de todo, ¿cómo podría una mala persona criar a un perro tan dulce y gentil como Makka?

Elle pareció congelarse en su lugar. "Víctor", declaró suavemente. "¿Un tipo con la línea del cabello que parece al de un anciano, pero el cuerpo de un dios?"

Si Víctor solo supiera que algunas personas consideraban que su pelo era "pelo de viejo". Trató de no reír, ¡pero fue tan difícil! ¡Víctor tenía la frente muy ancha! ¡Su pelo probablemente disminuiría más rápido que el de los demás! ¡Y fue tan divertido pensar en las palabras contundentes en referencia a Víctor!

"Si estás hablando de Víctor Nikiforov, entonces sí", dijo entre risas, completamente confundido con su descripción y dispuesto a llevarlo a la tumba. Víctor nunca debería saber.

La mujer silbó. "Te embolsaste un tesoro nacional, Katsuki. Maldición, apuntas alto".

Aparentemente, realmente lo hizo.

Phichit perdería su mierda una vez que se enterara

* * *

"Yuuri, deberías hacer vídeos de YouTube de las portadas de tus canciones. ¡Sería bueno salir y difundir tus talentos!" Víctor dijo una tarde cuando los dos acababan de terminar una película china sobre la Gran Muralla y una guerra. Había sido fascinante, por lo que el non sequitur** de Víctor lo había sacudido por un momento.

"Um ... Realmente no tengo las herramientas necesarias para-"

Sin embargo, Víctor lo estaba interrumpiendo. "Tengo todo tipo de cosas en cajas sin abrir porque nunca las necesité. ¡Podemos hacer algo totalmente para promocionarte más!"

Víctor parecía pensar que Yuuri se había convertido en un artista conocido y era lo más asombroso de todos. Era tan extraño que alguien que ni siquiera conocía tan bien aún, estaba tan decidido a verlo triunfar. Víctor Nikiforov era como un ángel.

"Solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?" Víctor preguntó. "¡Makka podría ser tu logo y luego podrás compartir tu asombroso talento con el mundo!"

"Quizás", dijo en voz baja, pensando en los pros y los contras de inmediato. Y fiel a su cerebro ansioso, se le ocurrió al menos diez razones diferentes de por qué esta era una mala idea. Y si realmente quería considerarlo, tendría que tomar una respiración profunda y enfocar su atención en la imagen general en lugar de solo lo negativo.

"Prometo pensar en ello".

El repentino abrazo de oso de Víctor probablemente aplastó sus costillas.

No es que le importara.

* * *

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡Boi!

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Por qué una sexy estrella internacional de patinaje artístico sigue tu Twitter?

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Y por qué lo sigues?

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡Mierda, ha hablado de ti y de tus muslos!

 **Phi-Chu:** bruh

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: se viene lo interesante, y en lo personal adoro que ya estén viviendo juntos.**

 *** cuando víctor le dice a yuuri sobre hacer Trostpflaster con el piano, se refiere a que puede hacer que el ambiente sea comfortable o que yuuri toque algo que los haga sentirse cálidos**

 **** es latín y se traduce como no lógico**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Resumen:

La vida continúa, con un Víctor enamorado, un Yuuri feliz, y la creatividad artística brillando más.

Notas:

-Un órgano, en terminología musical, es actualmente un piano. Donde están todas las llaves. Muchos órganos tienen muchos manuales. Yuuri pudo tocar una vez un órgano de cuatro manos. Incluso he tocado un órgano manual dual antes, así que estoy celosa.

-Una consola, en la terminología del estudio, es la losa negra del equipo electrónico que los ingenieros de audio tienen que sentarse y usar. Algunas veces se llama Mezclador. Todos los controles encantadores y similares para mezclar con el fin de grabar mierda.

\- El flamenco español es bastante famoso en Japón.

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

Mas notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

"¡Este es Yuri Plisetsky!" Dijo Víctor, empujando a Yurachka por la puerta principal. Yuuri, quien sonreía amablemente, hizo una pequeña señal desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá. "Yura va a ser un día patinador As de Rusia, ¡así que necesita mucha orientación!" Y Víctor no estaba mintiendo. Tenía plena confianza en el adolescente para poder hacerse cargo de la posición de Víctor. Pero eso todavía estaba bastante lejos. Víctor no entregaría sus records y títulos fácilmente. ¡Eso no sería divertido!

El rubio resopló y cruzó sus brazos. "¡Yo soy el mejor Yuri entre nosotros!" insistió en voz alta.

"Si tú lo dices."

Yuuri era más callado y complaciente mientras que Yura era fuerte y un poco desagradable. Yuuri no hizo confrontación y tampoco parecía interesado en discutir con un adolescente sobre cuál de ellos era mejor. A Víctor realmente no le importaba, porque él era el mayor y ya había considerado a Yuuri como el mejor de los dos. Simplemente porque era más divertido estar con él. Él incluso tenía en todas las otras razones que tenía para preferir a Yuuri.

Yura se burló. "Entonces, ¿qué diablos hay para la cenar?"

Tanto Víctor como Yuuri hicieron una mueca, lo que hizo que el adolescente pusiera los ojos en blanco. "Ninguno de ustedes, idiotas, puede más que hervir pasta, ¿verdad?"

Ofendido, Víctor estuvo a punto de hacer largas diatribas sobre su habilidad para la sal y hervir agua para su pasta, pero no pudo conseguir nada porque la mirada de Yurachka lo silenció. A veces era mejor admitir la derrota.

"Haré un poco de pirozhki. Ustedes idiotas vean atentamente. Si no pueden hacer un buen pirozhki la próxima vez que regrese, les patearé el culo a los dos con mis zapatos con cuchillas".

Yuuri frunció el ceño confundido. "¿No quisiste decir tus patines?"

"Mis. Jodidos. Zapatos Con. Cuchillas."

Víctor contó la velada como un éxito cuando Yura descubrió que Yuuri podía tocar la guitarra eléctrica y que le gustaba Heavy Metal, entre otros géneros musicales. Y no perdió la mirada calculadora que brilló en la cara del adolescente cuando miró la espalda de Yuuri mientras no estaba al tanto. Sí, la noche fue definitivamente un éxito. Y Yuri se auto invitó a cenar la próxima semana, ¡lo cual fue genial!

* * *

"¡Yuuri!"

El joven se volvió y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Víctor. Aunque ver a Víctor allí fue un poco diferente ya que no era un día para que Yuuri estuviera fuera de su pista de hielo, de todos modos, fue lindo verlo. Había algo en la presencia de Víctor que solo hacía que Yuuri quisiera sonreír todo el tiempo, lo cual no era algo que usualmente sentía la necesidad de hacer.

¡Y Víctor estaba con Makka! El gran caniche estaba saltando al lado de Yuuri, sin necesidad de una correa, porque ella se portaba tan bien. ¡Víctor la había entrenado bien y ella era absolutamente adorable! Se inclinó para darle una buena caricia a la querida niña detrás de la oreja izquierda. Su cola golpeó violentamente contra el suelo y su lengua asomó un poco mientras lo miraba con sus lindos ojos brillantes.

Víctor finalmente llegó al lado de Yuuri, su sonrisa aún amplia y feliz. "Hoy tenemos el día libre, ¡así que decidí traer a Makka a verte!"

Yuuri se sentó en el banco detrás de él para darle a Víctor toda su atención. Su violín descansaba suavemente en su regazo, con el arco todavía en la mano. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes dos?" preguntó después de un momento para asegurarse de darle a Víctor la cantidad adecuada de espacio, no que al otro hombre pareciera importarle esas cosas. ¿Quién necesitaba espacio personal cuando Víctor Nikiforov estaba cerca?

"A Makka le gusta el lago de los cisnes. ¿Puedes tocarlo para ella?"

¿A un poodle le gustaba la música clásica? Estaba locamente curioso por saber por qué Víctor pensaba eso, pero ¿quién era él para discutir? Aunque para ser justo, parecía que Víctor estaba en lo correcto. Makka se dejó caer al lado del estuche de violín de Yuuri, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras la música subía y bajaba en tono. Nunca había visto a un perro hacer tal cosa y era adorable. Y en las notas particularmente largas, Makka levantaba la cabeza y gemía hasta que la nota estaba terminada.

Víctor fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar algunos videos que procedió a publicar en su Instagram, y le habló de lo adorable que era su "querida cachorra" y de cómo la amaba tanto. Ver a alguien que amaba tanto a su mascota hizo que Yuuri se sintiera cálido por dentro. Víctor era una buena persona.

"¿No es nuestra Makka tan querida, Yuuri?"

'Nuestra Makka'. Víctor se había referido a Makka como su perro. Honestamente, el mundo no merecía tener a Víctor Nikiforov. Era demasiado bueno para cualquiera, especialmente Katsuki Yuuri de todas las personas. Fue increíblemente afortunado de tener a Víctor como amigo.

"Ciertamente lo es", estuvo de acuerdo, en secreto le gustaba lo abierto que era Víctor para incluirlo en las cosas. Como si fuera algo que secretamente anhelaba.

* * *

"¡Lamento tener que ir! No quiero dejarte, pero es un requisito".

Yuuri puso una mano sobre el hombro de Víctor y le sonrió. La respiración de Víctor se había ido en segundos, completamente cautivado por lo asombrosos que eran los ojos de Yuuri y lo encantador que lucía vistiendo un suéter de cuello alto blanco. "Entiendo. Este es tu sueño y lo estás viviendo. No te detendré, Víctor. Puedo manejarlo unos días lejos de ti, como lo he hecho antes. Y sé cómo cuidar a las mascotas. Mi mejor amigo tiene tres hámsters y me ofrecía a cuidarlos cuando tenía que ir a casa para las vacaciones. Estaremos bien ".

Víctor inhalo, todavía no le gustaba la idea de tener que dejar a dos de sus personas favoritas a solas en la casa durante casi una semana. Pero, por otra parte, siempre había tenido que llevar a Makka a un cuidador canino cada vez que iba a competiciones en algún lugar. ¡Esta vez se quedaría en casa con alguien que realmente le gustaba! Entonces, era mucho mejor que simplemente estar sola. Y amaba a Yuuri - como haría cualquier persona inteligente - así que al final funciono mejor para ella.

Esta vez, ella y Yuuri tendrían a alguien con ellos, así estarían juntos. ¡Pero estarían juntos sin Víctor, que era lo que lo ponía tan triste! ¡Él no quería ir! Y si fuera posible, él habría hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacer que aparecieran. Pero Yuuri tenía que trabajar todavía y como se negó a dejar que Víctor pagara todo, - ¡ese terco y hermoso orgullo suyo! - Víctor no podía alejarlo de su trabajo.

No podía invadir la independencia del otro, a pesar de lo mucho que quería cuidar a Yuuri. No sería correcto para él imponerse tanto, en la vida del otro.

Entonces esto tendría que hacer por ahora. O al menos hasta que puedan imaginar algo más.

"Todo estará bien, Víctor", Yuuri calmó con confianza. "Si ganas oro, me aseguraré de hacerte un poco de Katsudon. No es tan bueno como el de mi madre, pero estoy seguro de que te gustará. Después de todo, es mi plato favorito y uno de los pocos. ¡que realmente puedo hacer! "

¡Yuuri le haría su comida favorita si Víctor ganara el oro! ¡Víctor iba a tomar ese oro lo más rápido posible! ¡Una comida hecha por las delicadas manos de Yuuri era como un regalo de los dioses! Quería probar la comida que hacía tan feliz a su amigo.

Estrechó sus manos alrededor de las más pequeñas que pertenecían al hombre del que estaba enamorado, y prometió: "Juro que te entregaré esa medalla de oro. Y cuando lo haga, quiero que la beses".

El rojo llameante que se extendía por las mejillas de Yuuri era irresistible, y Víctor no tuvo ganas de retractarse de sus palabras, sin importar lo sugerentes que fueran. Quería los labios de Yuuri en su medalla. Y luego, Víctor podría besarlo e imaginar que habían compartido un beso. Indirecto o no, seguía siendo un beso y eso era lo importante. La boca de Yuuri y la boca de Víctor, ambos habrían tocado el mismo objeto.

"De acuerdo", respiró Yuuri, el pecho se agitó levemente. "Besaré tu medalla, siempre y cuando sea oro".

Víctor podría volar si su corazón no estuviera atado a la existencia de Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

"Alguien se ve demasiado feliz para ser normal", cantó Christophe Giacometti una vez que puso sus ojos verdes en la forma enamorada de Víctor.

¡El patinador ruso no pudo evitar seguir la dirección de su amigo! ¡Estaba tan feliz y quería compartirlo! ¿Y quién mejor para cotillear que Chris? "¡Chris! ¡Tengo tanto que decirte! ¡He estado preparándome para esto y te juro que, si no digo nada, explotaré!"

"Ven a tomar un café conmigo y cuéntamelo en la tienda. Y sabes, los dos tenemos teléfonos móviles. Y el Internet. No es que ninguno de nosotros pueda ponerse en contacto. Me hubieras enviado muy bien. texto o un mensaje instantáneo alguna vez ".

"¡Pero esto es algo que _debe_ hacerse en persona!" protestó Víctor mientras seguía al hombre suizo desde el lobby del hotel. Francia era actualmente muy soleado. Suficiente para desear haber traído un sombrero. "¡Guarde fotos y grabaciones y tengo tanto que quiero que veas! Vas a perder la cabeza y probablemente estarás celoso".

Un silbido en respuesta. "Debe ser bueno si tuviste que dominar en tus impulsos para decirme hasta ahora".

Así fue y asintió con seriedad para mostrar su honestidad. Víctor iba a jactarse de su Yuuri y no iba a dejar que Chris pronunciara una sola palabra. Había ensayado lo que planeaba decir, tenía la carpeta que quería que Chris viera ya alineada en el orden que prefería. Las grabaciones y los videos también estaban listos para reproducirse en cualquier momento. ¡Tenía todo para empezar!

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que Chris vio un gran letrero blanco con una taza de café marrón pintada sobre el frente. Después de ordenar y recoger sus compras, se sentaron en un reservado apartado en la parte posterior de la tienda y Víctor respiró hondo.

"Conocí a alguien", admitió en voz baja, sacando su móvil.

Una solitaria ceja, marrón oscuro se levantó ligeramente. "Esto podría tomarse de muchas maneras, pero a juzgar por tu emoción, ¿sería un nuevo amante?"

Víctor se marchitó por una fracción de segundo, porque no, él y Yuuri no eran amantes. Todavía. ¡Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera esperanza para su futuro! ¡Así que mantendría una actitud alegre hasta el final!

"Todavía no, de todos modos. Pero pronto tengo la intención de casarme con este hombre".

Otro silbido sorprendido.

Víctor colocó su móvil en la mano de Chris. "¡Solo mira todas las fotos que me las arreglé para sacarlo! ¡Era hermoso, increíble y muy talentoso, y adoro todo sobre él!"

Los ojos verdes de Chris parpadeaban de un lado a otro. Inclinó el móvil de un lado a otro e incluso dio la vuelta al teléfono unas cuantas veces. Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como un milenio de él apreciando la sutil belleza de Yuuri, el hombre levantó la vista de la pantalla y dijo: "Tiene unos muslos perversos. Extraño para un individuo tan lindo y con cara de bebé".

"¡No tiene cara de bebé! Es solo un poco gordito". ¡Y ese cacho era adorable e hizo que Víctor quisiera abrazar a Yuuri todo el tiempo!

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros. "Gordito o no, esos muslos son asesinos. ¿Cómo se llama y qué hace para ganarse la vida? ¿Y por qué en los nueve infiernos aún no se le has dado?"

"Katsuki Yuuri. Es músico. Y no creo que entienda que estoy interesado en él de una manera más que amigable".

Chris resopló. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Has probado todos los movimientos habituales?"

"Algunos, pero es un poco tímido y no quiero asustarlo. Hace apenas unos meses que nos conocemos".

"Y quieres casarte con él". Chris rodó sus ojos hacia el techo. "¿Qué sabes de él, Víctor?"

Su labio inferior sobresalía en un intenso puchero que generalmente le daba lo que quisiera si trabajaba lo suficiente ". Katsuki Yuuri tiene veintitrés años. Se graduó de la Universidad Estatal de Wayne en Detroit, Michigan. Es un prodigio musical en términos de instrumentos de cuerda, y reproduce la música más hermosa que he escuchado. Nacido en Japón. Habla tres idiomas con fluidez. Ama el chocolate blanco y el arroz. Nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales lo cual podría explicar por qué su ex lo abandonó, aunque no quería entrometerme preguntando. Ronca cuando duerme y ama a los caniches ".

"Entonces parece que sabes mucho. ¿Por qué sabrías si ronca?" preguntó Chris, moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo varias veces.

"Yuuri fue objeto de un cruel abandono luego de mudarse a Rusia para entablar una relación. Estaba atrapado en un terrible departamento con un hombre horrible como propietario, que apenas conseguía el sueldo de trabajar en un bar y cualquier dinero que conseguía mientras tocaba con él violín en diferentes parques durante los días de la semana. Fue desalojado repentinamente y Yurachka descubrió que estaba en un hostal y me lo contó, e hice sentir culpable a Yuuri para que se mudara conmigo ".

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, antes de que Chris lograra resumir todo casi a la perfección.

"Seguro que sabes cómo elegirlos".

Y sí, realmente lo hacía.

"¡Solo espera hasta que te encuentres con él! ¡También lo adorarás!"

* * *

 _¡Woof!_

Makka entró trotando a la cocina, con el control remoto de televisión en la boca. Ella procedió a sentarse a sus pies y mirarlo expectante.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza hacia el gran cachorro. "Lo sé, Víctor estará pronto".

Makka era mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente le daba crédito. Parecía entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor más de lo que incluso Yuuri lo hacía. Sabiendo cuándo debería encender el televisor y ver a Víctor patinar incluso.

En lugar de salir, se había quedado en casa con el caniche porque le había prometido a Víctor que lo vería actuar. Incluso había tomado nota de ello en su móvil. Y parecía que Makka sabía instintivamente cuándo debería estar en el salón, viendo a su humano actuar para él.

Yuuri nunca había visto patinaje artístico competitivo. Nunca se había interesado lo suficiente como a su amiga Yuuko le había gustado. Claro, había hecho algunas cosas con patines, y si era necesario, podía abrirse camino en una pista sin romperse la cara en el hielo, pero el baile había prevalecido en su juventud, por lo que no probó nada más que lo básico.

Víctor era literalmente llamado el "Dios del Patinaje Artístico" y la "Leyenda Viviente". Era un prodigio que trabajó duro para mantener el primer puesto en el que había trabajado duro durante los últimos veinte años. Su página de Wikipedia enumeraba su cumpleaños como el día de Navidad. Dijo que nació en San Petersburgo veintisiete años antes. Había establecido muchos records en el transcurso de su carrera. Los que estaban en la División Júnior aún no habían sido superados por ninguno de los patinadores Junior, y nadie había podido quitarle los records de la División Senior.

Para alguien como Víctor Nikiforov, no había otro lugar adonde ir a partir de ahora. Él estaba en la cima y no se podía subir más.

"¡Makka, vamos!" dijo, agarrando su plato de comida poco saludable y conduciendo al caniche al salón para acomodarse en el sofá. Makka lo siguió, situándose sobre su regazo y colocando el control remoto en su palma libre.

Una vez que se encontró el canal correcto, Yuuri se echó hacia atrás y tomó el cuenco de pirozhki en el que él y Víctor habían trabajado duro antes de que el hombre se fuera a Francia. Y, como nunca tuvo la intención de que Víctor lo descubriera, le dio a Makka el último bocado de cada uno. Ella era un buen perro. ¿Cómo se esperaba que evitara esos ojos todo el tiempo?

Lograron atrapar la competencia antes de que Víctor estuviera listo para actuar. Sin embargo, era fácil encontrarlo entre la larga lista de patinadores, porque las cámaras le seguían parpadeando, ya veces salían y pasaban partes de lo que parecía una entrevista previa a la competencia. Víctor prometió ganar oro de nuevo para mantener viva su racha ganadora, y dijo que se había sentido más inspirado que nunca. Cuando se le preguntó por qué, simplemente sonrió y dijo que su vida había sido disonante por un tiempo, y que había logrado encontrar la armonía en un lugar inesperado, y estaba agradecido por ello.

Yuuri había estado confundido hasta que Víctor agregó que estaba llevando a esa inspiración armoniosa una medalla de oro. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Víctor estaba hablando, y se sonrojó hasta las puntas de sus oídos por lo descarado que había sido el hombre mientras estaba en la cámara, ¡en vivo! Simplemente no había vergüenza en ningún lado en ese cuerpo perfecto.

Quizás eso fuera algo bueno.

"Makka, tu dueño es un idiota".

 _¡Woof!_

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, obviamente. Era difícil pasar por alto incluso si uno estaba en su sano juicio. Los periodistas estaban demasiado cegados por el cabello perfecto y la hermosa sonrisa para verlo.

Él casi se sintió mal por ellos. _Casi_ era la palabra clave. Si eligieron ser ignorantes, ese era su problema.

* * *

 **Yuuri** : ¡Eres hermoso!

 **Víctor** : ¡:3!

 **Yuuri** : ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, lo juro!

 **Yuuri** : ¡Nunca había visto algo así!

 **Yuuri** : ¡¿Cómo pudiste estar experimentando problemas cuando te mueves así?!

 **Yuuri** : No pensé que podría estar aún más impresionado de lo que ya estoy.

 **Víctor** : ¡!

 **Víctor** : ¡Estoy tan feliz de que te haya gustado!

 **Víctor** : he dedicado tanto y significa mucho.

 **Yuuri** : ¡Por supuesto que me gustó!

 **Yuuri** : muestra tu dedicación.

 **Víctor** : ^ - ^

 **Víctor** : ¡Estoy tan feliz!

 **Víctor:** Eres el único amigo que tengo cuya vida no se centra en el patinaje artístico.

 **Víctor:** Así que estaba un poco preocupado de que no lo entendieras o te gustara.

 **Yuuri** : ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría! ¡Eres tú!

 **Yuuri:** No puedo evitar sentirme atraído por todo lo que haces.

 **Víctor** : ¿De verdad?

 **Víctor** : ¿Todo?

 **Yuuri** : Bueno, eres un poco demasiado adicto a mostrar afecto en público para mi gusto, pero aparte de eso, eres excelente. :)

 **Víctor** : este es el mejor día de mi vida.

 **Yuuri** : Eso espero.

 **Yuuri:** ¡Has batido tu viejo récord mundial por 3 puntos!

 **Víctor** : No es eso.

 **Víctor** : estoy feliz de que te guste.

 **Víctor** : Es lo que he estado esperando más.

 **Yuuri** : :) :) :) :) :)

 **Yuuri** : Te gusta mi música. ¿Cómo no me gustaría el patinaje?

 **Yuuri** : Es como si estuvieras haciendo música, pero solo con tu cuerpo.

 **Yuuri** : ¡Eras encantador e inspiras tanto!

 **Víctor** : Yuuri ...

 **Yuuri** : Literalmente tuve que encontrar una libreta para escribir mis ideas.

 **Yuuri** : Luego pasé una hora trabajando en las notas que fluían dentro y fuera de mi cabeza, y perfeccioné algunas composiciones colgantes.

 **Yuuri** : Gracias por inspirarme. ¡Pude haber terminado un gran proyecto por ti!

 **Víctor** : estoy llorando un poco.

 **Víctor:** Eres un ángel.

 **Víctor:** ¿espero que me dejes escuchar la música cuando vuelva a casa?

 **Yuuri** : Claro. :)

 **Yuuri** : te extrañamos.

 **Víctor** : ¡Yo también te extraño! ¡Dale a nuestro Makka algunos besos de mi parte!

 **Yuuri** : Está bien.

 **Yuuri** : Lo acabo de hacer.

 **Yuuri** : [FOTO]

 **Yuuri** : Ella es feliz.

 **Víctor** : [FOTO]

 **Víctor** : [FOTO]

 **Víctor** : ¿Cómo voy a continuar sin ustedes dos?

 **Yuuri** : Simplemente tienes que ganar el oro y subir al siguiente avión.

 **Víctor** : OK.

 **Víctor** : Y cuando regrese lo besaras, ¿verdad?

 **Yuuri** : te prometí que lo haría, gran idiota.

 **Víctor** : :3

 **Yuuri** : Ve y descansa un poco.

 **Víctor** : tengo todo el día de mañana para descansar. ¡Quiero hablar con ustedes!

 **Yuuri** : ¿Hablar de qué?

 **Víctor** : cualquier cosa.

* * *

El arco se deslizó por las cuerdas en un movimiento bien practicado a través de años y años de tocar. Yuuri se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras tocaba, la música celestial y definitivamente más dócil que Eros. Pero finalmente entendió por qué. Esto era lo opuesto al deseo sexual. Esto fue incondicional, y era hermoso de todos modos.

Ágape.

Podía imaginar un órgano de la iglesia haciendo el arreglo suave más justicia que un simple dúo de piano y violín o incluso un clavicémbalo. Las notas musicales que se filtraban a través de grandes tubos de metal, a una habitación que tenía una acústica adecuada crearían ese tipo de afecto piadoso que la canción necesitaría. Le hizo pensar en ángeles y coros.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri había puesto sus manos en un órgano así antes y había logrado resolver los detalles después de algunos intentos. Desde los cuatro manuales diferentes hasta los pedales, Yuuri se había sentado y había dedicado cuatro horas de su tiempo a ese instrumento hasta que finalmente se había acostumbrado a tocarlo. Y valió la pena. Honestamente, el clavicémbalo fue más difícil. Para él al menos.

Entonces para **On Love: Agape** , él necesitaría poner sus manos en un órgano de la iglesia al menos. Para **On Love: Eros** , ya tenía el violín. Podría conseguir una guitarra y las castañuelas. No sabía dónde adquiriría un acordeón, pero sin duda podría hacer todo lo posible para conseguir uno. Le daría a la canción un toque de flamenco español. Y era bueno que estuviera familiarizado con eso, habiendo crecido en Japón bajo la tutela de una bailarina que amaba todos los estilos de baile.

También separaría aún más las dos canciones y dificultaría incluso a los músicos más experimentados identificar sus similitudes y el hecho de que ambos eran solo dos arreglos diferentes de la misma partitura básica.

¡Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Yuuri podía terminar realmente la música que había compuesto! Tenía un cuaderno lleno de páginas y páginas de trinos, acordes y melodías al azar que había decidido lanzar juntos porque sonaban bien. Ninguno de ellos había llegado más allá de la página en la que habían sido escritos. Pero con su tiempo alrededor de Víctor aumentando lentamente, se encontró más inspirado que nunca, y fuera lo que fuera lo que Víctor tenía, necesitaba encontrarlo también. Para que pueda mantener su racha creativa. Entonces él podría probar que su vida no había sido un desperdicio.

A diferencia de Víctor, Yuuri no tenía medalla tras medalla para demostrar lo que había hecho por sí mismo. Había dedicado su vida a la elección de su carrera y aún no le había traído ningún éxito. Y a pesar de que había sido referido como un capullo en florecer tardío' en términos de talento musical, a menudo le preocupaba que tal vez no estaba destinado a florecer en absoluto.

¡Pero esto demostró que tenía algo! Y si se quedaba con Víctor, ¡entonces tal vez podría quedárselo!

Yuuri necesitaría hacer algunas llamadas y prepararse si quería sorprender a Víctor con su trabajo.

"¡Makka, vamos a dar un paseo!"

El caniche se puso de pie y ladró de emoción.

La tienda de música donde conseguía las cuerdas de reemplazo para su violín, tenía algunos instrumentos que podría alquilar o tomar prestados. Dependiendo de la generosidad del propietario. ¡O tal vez supieran de un estudio en los alrededores equipado con algunos de los instrumentos que necesitaba!

* * *

Phichit estaba completamente fuera de sí cuando Yuuri finalmente contactó con él otra vez más tarde esa noche. Había estado exigiendo saber todo y todo lo que había que saber sobre el conocido compañero de Yuuri. Había sido implacable en su acecho de las redes sociales de Víctor y le llevó una eternidad etiquetar al hombre como alguien _digno_ de pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo.

Extrañamente conmovido, un poco preocupado por Phichit, Yuuri había permitido que el otro se divirtiera. Después de todo, era con la esperanza de proteger a Yuuri y eso era lo que más importaba.

Y ahora ... ¡ahora podría _finalmente_ decirle al otro que finalmente había terminado las canciones en las que había estado trabajando! Después de protestar por ellos durante meses y meses sin mostrar nada por sus esfuerzos, ¡finalmente pudo contarle todo al respecto! Fue un levantamiento de pesas de sus hombros.

"Voy a hacer la música mañana. Prometo que voy a llamarte por Skype para que puedas escuchar los productos terminados. Realmente creo que lo tengo esta vez". ¡Se sentía tan emocionado!

 _"¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! A pesar de la mierda que sucedió al principio, creo que Rusia ha sido un buen lugar para ti. Y tu Víctor parece decente. ¡Pero aun así quiero conocerlo!"_

"La próxima vez que te llame por Skype," prometió Yuuri. "Víctor también ha querido conocerte. Dice que pareces un buen amigo".

 _"¡Diablos, sí, lo soy!"_

Después de un momento de burlas, Phichit preguntó: " _Entonces, ¿quién es el niño rubio que aparece en muchos de los mensajes de Víctor? Wikipedia dice que es un patinador y esas cosas, pero nada más acerca de nada personal. Su Instagram es deficiente en términos de información. Él acaba de conseguir un gato sobre el que publica, y de vez en cuando, algunas empanadas que le gusta comer"._

Yuuri resopló, sabiendo que Phichit no sabía nada de priozhki. "Es decir, Yuri. Víctor lo llama Yura o Yurachka. Es un poco rudo por fuera, pero me gusta. Y tiene buen sentido de la moda y un buen gusto musical. Acaba de cumplir quince años y estará compitiendo con Víctor la próxima temporada en la División Senior. Algo sobre no querer esperar más ".

 _"¡Ah! ¡La impaciencia de la juventud!"_ dijo Phichit sabiamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya no somos jóvenes?" preguntó Yuuri bromeando.

 _"¡Nah, ahora somos veteranos! Hace años que ganamos nuestras insignias de imprudencia. Lo sabemos mejor"._

Ambos se rieron entre dientes, aunque Yuuri todavía estaba un poco avergonzado de recordar aquellos días en que Phichit había compartido un dormitorio con él. Más fiestas de lo que alguna vez pensó que haría.

" _Envíame un mensaje cuando estés listo para Skype, ¿okay?"_

"Hasta pronto", prometió, porque de hecho sería pronto.

* * *

Yuuri se tomó tres días libres de trabajar en el bar y tuvo complicaciones, pero estaba seguro de que al final valdría la pena. Después de todo, no tener que pagar una cantidad tan ridícula en alquiler, por sugerencia de Víctor, había sido una bendición disfrazada. Además, el dinero que Víctor seguía insistiendo en pagarle cada vez que encontraba a Yuuri mientras Yuuri estaba tocando, había comenzado a acumularse poco a poco.

Pudo permitirse un par de castañuelas, que habían sido necesarias para las grabaciones. El estudio que había alquilado por el tiempo que necesitaba proporcionaba una cantidad considerable de instrumentos, incluido un acordeón de todas las cosas, que era el instrumento que más le preocupaba conseguir, ya que ninguna de los estudios de música de la zona contaba con uno. Todo lo demás fue de fácil acceso.

El sonido de órgano de iglesia que había estado imaginando venía de un teclado de última generación sobre el que había sido escéptico, pero terminó siendo realmente bueno en términos de sonido y claridad. Mucho más cerca que algunos de los teclados electrónicos que había usado antes.

El ingeniero que había sido provisto para ayudarlo, Albina, estaba muy callada. Simplemente le preguntó sobre lo que necesitaba saber y luego le dejó hacer lo suyo. Tampoco le importaba que hubiera traído a Makka con él. Al menos una vez que el caniche se portó bien y simplemente durmió cerca de la puerta durante los momentos particulares en lo que Yuuri terminaba. Entonces no le importó.

Jugar con la música fue la parte más divertida, pero también la más molesta.

Limpiar los arreglos tuvo que comenzar con la grabación de las melodías individuales primero. Luego tuvo que trabajar en la incorporación de otros instrumentos y elementos con el fin de aportar más detalles. También al hacer pequeños cambios en la partitura a medida que avanzaba.

Básicamente, Yuuri pasó mucho tiempo jugando con diferentes sonidos y maldiciendo con el acordeón - ya que nunca había tocado uno antes - hasta que pudo tocar suficientes canciones de oído como para considerarlo aceptable. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que nunca tome lecciones. Esto fue solo por la canción. No sabía por qué cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez compusiera requeriría un acordeón, y no pensaba pensarlo aún más.

Los sonidos flamencos ya eran suficientes.

El primer día lo paso grabando las melodías. Yuuri logró llevar a él y Makka a casa a tiempo para la cena, así como a la llamada de Víctor, que se había prometido a las siete.

En el segundo día, Yuuri pasó mucho más tiempo en el estudio con Albina, tratando de determinar qué acompañamientos deberían ir en qué lugar. Hacer el trabajo prácticamente solo como músico fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Casi todo lo que había hecho en la universidad había sido hecho en grupo y sin duda no había tenido control creativo completo ya que recibía órdenes de otra persona la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que solo tenía que depender de otros para hacer sus partes. Esta vez solo tenía un ingeniero de sonido a mano para ayudarlo, y se le dejó tocar todos los otros instrumentos, así como también averiguar cómo sincronizar las partes individuales.

A veces se preguntaba si la música valía la pena. Luego pensó en todo lo que había puesto en la música - casi veinte años de dedicación - y se dio cuenta de que no podía darse por vencido solo porque se hacía difícil en algunas áreas. O simplemente porque las cosas no funcionaron como él pensó que deberían tener al principio.

Acordes y armonía, el llenado de la música. Si consideraba la melodía como la rosquilla (el armazón), entonces la armonía era el relleno. Una analogía extraña, pero él se relacionaba mejor con la comida que cualquier otra cosa realmente.

Tanto él como Makka tuvieron que llegar a casa temprano porque era el día del Programa Libre de Víctor y Yuuri había prometido verlo. De alguna manera, el cachorro y el humano lograron regresar al piso de Víctor cuatro minutos antes de que el ruso tuviera que patinar en su presentación final requerida. Echaron de menos a todos los otros patinadores, pero habían atrapado a Víctor justo a tiempo.

Aunque después de verlo, Yuuri estaba aún más emocionado de terminar la música antes de que Víctor regresara porque quería que Víctor escuchara las canciones cuando terminaran. Eso significaba que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer el último día si quería terminar todo a tiempo. Duplicar el trabajo y duplicar el esfuerzo.

Albina era un genio con la consola y Yuuri no podría haber pedido una mejor pareja. Ella lo salvó de tener que hacerlo todo por su cuenta y el estudio en el que había gastado tanto dinero, probablemente le haría más negocios si todo iba bien.

Él solo podía esperar.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Adoro a yurio y sus zapatos con cuchillas; y a Víctor y el amor que le profesa a Yuuri, es tan lindo. Bueno ya solo falta un capitulo para terminar esta hermosa historia, pero ya tengo varios one-shots en los que he estado traducciendo asi que no nos quedaremos sin este par pronto ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Resumen: Víctor hace una pregunta o dos.

Notas:

¡El fic finalmente ha terminado!

Hice a Minami más joven así que su Debut Senior es después de Yurio

Mas notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

 _"¿Cómo van las cosas en Rusia?"_

Yuuri se movió nerviosamente con el puño de su manga. De todas las cosas que había querido que su hermana mayor le preguntara cuando finalmente decidió hacer algo más que enviarle un mensaje, _esa_ fue la primera pregunta que tuvo que hacer. No quería mentir, y si lo hubiera llamado tres meses atrás, probablemente habría mentido lo mejor que pudiera. Ahora, sin embargo, él podría tener algo verídico que decirle a su cara.

"Bien", le dijo. Y era muy cierto. Desde que estaba con Víctor, las cosas habían sido mucho mejores. No tenía que preocuparse por cómo iba a comer, ni tenía que angustiarse por despertarse temprano para ir a la cafetería a hacer uso del Wifi. Su ropa se lavaba a tiempo, y su compañero de casa era un hombre agradable, tonto, atractivo y mucho mejor de lo que Yuuri podría haber pedido. Y luego estaba Makka, que era un monstruo de los abrazos y amaba saltar a la cama con Yuuri en cualquier momento.

Sí, las cosas habían ido mucho mejor y él estaba eternamente agradecido.

 _"Eso está bien",_ dijo Mari con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Nos habíamos preocupado cuando dejaste de actualizar tu Insta. Por lo general, había algún tipo de foto cada pocos días, pero te fuiste por casi tres semanas y no dijiste nada en tus mensajes, por lo que no estábamos seguros de lo que estaba pasando"._

Maldita sea. Para comenzar, no tenía mucha experiencia con las redes sociales, pero había olvidado que cuando las personas desaparecían durante cierto tiempo, se les notificaba a sus seguidores. En este caso, su hermana e instructora de ballet, quien por supuesto les diría a sus padres si pensaban que había algo mal. Y justo cuando pensó que había logrado mantener su penoso tiempo alejado de sus noticias, esto tuvo que plantearse.

Por supuesto, nada fue fácil, ¿verdad?

"Estaba un poco ocupado", admitió, porque era cierto. Había estado fuera de casa en el clima invernal, desafiando a los duros elementos para ganar dinero y no quedarse sin hogar. No tenía tiempo para jugar y divertirse o publicar autofotos de sí mismo saliendo a comer. "También me había alejado de Phichit por un tiempo. Sin embargo, ya me reprendió y hemos estado hablando mucho más a menudo".

Mari tarareó. _"¿Y qué hay del tipo con el que estás? No he oído hablar de él desde hace un tiempo"._

"Nosotros, um ... nos separamos hace un tiempo". ¡Parecía tan patético! La gente rompía todo el tiempo, ¡no era nada importante!

 _"¿Es así?"_ Oh, sonaba muy enojada y eso no era bueno. _"¿Y dónde te has estado quedando mientras vivías en un país extranjero?"_

"Estoy con un nuevo ... amigo. Lo conocí en enero".

 _"¿Y quién es este amigo? ¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida? ¿Se parece en algo a tu ex? ¿Debo hacer que Minako-sensei vaya a Rusia para infundirle miedo y que se comporte?"_

"Su nombre es Víctor y él es genial. Él no necesita ningún tipo de miedo inculcado porque es infinitamente amable y dulce. Es un patinador artístico y es una especie de figura conocida en el país." ¡Definitivamente no necesitaba que su sensei viniera hasta Rusia solo para darle a Víctor la charla! ¡Si ella pudiera lo haría también!

Hubo un poco de confusión sobre la línea cuando Mari movió su móvil. A lo lejos podía oír el tipeo de las teclas provenientes de la línea de Mari. Ella estaba en su computadora portátil.

 _"Viktoru Nikiforofu_ ", dijo su hermana, pronunciando el nombre horriblemente, aunque no se movió para corregirla. _"Es más que conocido, Yuu-kun. Y su Instagram parece ser un santuario para tu existencia. ¿Algo más que has olvidado agregar?"_

Ruborizado y terriblemente avergonzado, Yuuri suspiró. "Es excitable y un muy buen amigo".

 _"Uh huh."_

"Y podría estar un poco enamorado y podría estar planeando cómo voy a invitarlo a salir".

 _"Bueno, ciertamente le caes bien. No te olvides de llevarlo a casa para que todos puedan conocerlo oficialmente. Kaa-san querrá conocer a su futuro yerno"._

Yuuri se quedó farfullando en el teléfono incluso cuando la llamada terminó. Miró a Makka, que estaba durmiendo al pie de su cama. "Makka, no te importaría si yo hago un movimiento a tu padre, ¿verdad?"

Un ruido chirriante fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Lo tomó como Makka dándole su bendición.

* * *

"¡Yuuri!"

Víctor le había asegurado al hombre que no necesitaba reunirse con él en el aeropuerto. Víctor no había querido que desperdiciara más dinero del necesario. Además, Víctor podría ir hacia a él de todos modos, entonces, ¿por qué Yuuri necesitaba desviarse de su camino? Además, Víctor podría pegarse al otro sin que todos los paparazzi trataran de conseguir fotografiar sus caras. ¡Fue una situación de ganar-ganar en cualquier caso!

Por lo general, Yuuri permanecía en la pista en estos días, y como ahora era abril, el clima era agradable y reconfortante. El sol ya brillaba a pesar de ser tan temprano. Víctor había conseguido un taxi hasta la pista en vez de la casa porque sabía dónde estaría Yuuri. Quería ver a Yuuri y luego quería irse a casa y simplemente relajarse después de su imponente victoria en los Mundiales. Relajarse con Yuuri era lo mejor.

Estaba especialmente emocionado de ver a Yuuri y a Makka en el parque. ¡Yuuri llevaba a Makka cuando salía! ¡Tanto amor! Ambos se animaron adorablemente en el momento en que lo vieron. Y ambos parecían listos para un abrazo de oso, aunque casi no podía decidir a quién amar primero.

La decisión fue tomada por él cuando Víctor fue llevado al concreto gracias a su cachorro demasiado grande, mientras que Yuuri se paró a unos metros de distancia, sonriéndole suavemente. Makka entusiasmada lo prodigó con besos y él no pudo evitar reírse y rascarle la barbilla. "¡Papá también te extrañó, Makka! ¿Has sido bueno para nuestro Yuuri?"

 _¡Woof!_

Yuuri estaba parado sobre él, inclinándose un poco para poder ver mejor su cara. "Es bueno verte en persona, Víctor".

Si su cara se hubiera sonrojado al ver a Yuuri y oír esas palabras, nadie podría decirlo porque había cruzado la calle y todo el parque para ver a Yuuri más rápido. Su cara ya estaba roja y su respiración era un poco errática. Nadie podría decir si fue o no por Yuuri o por correr.

"¡Tengo algo para ti!" dijo Víctor, poniéndose de pie y sacando su medalla de oro de debajo de su camisa. "¡No me lo quité desde que lo obtuve!"

Yuuri frunció el ceño. "¿Ni siquiera te la quitaste cuando te duchabas?" Bromeó, mientras su sonrisa solo crecía.

Un sonrojo "Bueno, lo hice por _eso_ , pero aparte de cuando estaba en la ducha, permaneció firmemente en su lugar esperando tus labios". No sonaba tan bien cuando salió de su boca. Su cerebro lo había hecho parecer suave y seductor, pero sonaba raro. ¿Por qué estaba siendo traicionado por su propia mente?

"No recuerdo haberlo visto durante la presentación de tu exposición", añadió Yuuri.

"Bueno- no", cedió, "se habría caído si lo hubiera usado entonces".

"Y que hay con-"

Víctor colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Yuuri para detener el flujo de palabras. A veces el otro era demasiado sarcástico por su propio bien. "Yuuri, te traje el oro, eso es lo que importa. Ahora debes cumplir tu parte del trato".

Como era de esperar, el rostro de Yuuri se volvió de un adorable tono rosado, pero el hombre se acercó, tomando la cálida medalla y moviéndola un poco para que pudiera ver su cara. La emoción del placer que se acurrucó en su espina dorsal, cuando Yuuri se inclinó para besar el oro, hizo que Víctor se sintiera casi mareado. No había esperado que la visión fuera tan excitante, pero allí estaba Yuuri, una vez más desafiando la lógica. Víctor estaba tan jodido. Tan deliciosamente jodido y honestamente no se le ocurrió nada mejor en ese momento. Porque era Katsuki Yuuri quien lo hacia sentir tales cosas.

"Felicidades, Vitya".

Era ahora. Tenía que ser ahora porque no podía esperar.

"Yuuri, ¿puedo pedirte un favor enorme?" Víctor comenzó, agarrando las manos de Yuuri para que pudiera captar toda la atención del otro. Él era un poco posesivo de esa manera y su corazón prácticamente hizo Quad Flip cuando Yuuri decidió darle cualquier tipo de atención. Esos ojos mirándolo fijamente lo volvieron loco.

"¿Um… _seguro_?"

"He estado queriendo preguntarte si puedes componer la música para las rutinas que he coreografiado para la próxima temporada. El grupo con el que suelo trabajar no está disponible hasta mediados de agosto y he estado queriendo pedir tu ayuda, pero no quería salir con eso el día que nos conocimos. No parecía correcto y quería asegurarme de que tuvieras el tiempo para hacerlo antes de presentar tal pedido sobre tus hombros ".

La mandíbula de Yuuri prácticamente toca el suelo. Parecía una mezcla entre feliz y asustado.

"¿Quieres decir que estarías patinando con la música y _millones_ de personas en todo el mundo lo oirán?"

"Sí."

"¿Y quieres que _yo_ lo haga?"

"¿Por favor?" suplicó, usando sus famosos ojos de cachorro. "Eres increíble y realmente no puedo pensar en nadie que quiera más. Es casi como si tuviera la intención de pedírtelo, ya que todo cayo tan maravillosamente después de que nos conocimos".

Yuuri miró su caja de violín que todavía estaba abierta en el suelo, llena de un arco iris de notas por el tiempo que había estado parado en el parque, tocando música para transeúntes al azar. Debía al menos ser unas pocas horas a juzgar por la cantidad que había reunido.

"Creo ... quiero decir, no me atrevería a presumir ni nada, pero terminé esos arreglos en los que había estado trabajando durante las últimas semanas. Y ellos fueron inspirados por ti, y quería mostrártelos, así que mientras te habías ido, los grabé en un disco en blanco ".

Yuuri se inclinó y sacó una pequeña caja de CD del pequeño compartimento dentro de su estuche de violín. "No creo que Ágape haya terminado todavía porque necesito un cantante, pero sigue siendo bastante bueno y creo que te gustarán", admitió, agachando la cabeza un poco y probablemente deseando tener una bufanda o un jersey de cuello alto. para esconder su cara adentro.

Sin embargo, Víctor estaba muy contento de que Yuuri no pudiera esconderse a la vista en este momento. Él dijo que Víctor inspiró las canciones terminadas. Nada en el mundo podría haberlo hecho más feliz, salvo por Yuuri besando su medalla de oro tan dulcemente. Y fue el regalo más sorprendente para recibir de alguien a quien uno admiraba. Dos canciones inspiradas por ti como persona. ¡Esa fue la revelación más romántica de todos! ¡Sentía que podría volar!

"Sé que tienes esto sobre el espacio personal, Yuuri, así que, si no quieres que te bese, aléjate ahora".

Le dio tres segundos al otro hombre para que se moviera si comprendía el significado de las palabras de Víctor, antes de tirar de él por las solapas y besarlo. No era perfecto y aún no poseía ningún nivel de emoción profunda, pero era infinitamente maravilloso y mejor que cualquier otro beso que haya tenido alguna vez, incluso si no se trataba de una lengua. Incluso si no duró mucho tiempo.

Y cuando se separaron, Yuuri se quedó parado aturdido delante de él, parpadeando rápidamente mientras trataba de poner dos más dos juntos.

"Wow", fue todo lo que el hombre pudo decir. "Tal vez debería componer más canciones para ti si eso es lo que harás en respuesta".

El gemido torturado de Víctor le hizo sonreír a su amigo y, con suerte, a su futura pareja. Los momentos aleatorios de Yuuri eran sexys como el infierno. Su futuro iba a ser divertido juntos.

"Bésame otra vez, solo para estar seguro".

* * *

"¿Qué mierda es _esto_ ?!"

Yuuri sonrió tranquilamente en respuesta al duro lenguaje del rubio. Recordó que era un adolescente y toda la angustia que se había acumulado sobre sus hombros. Realmente no podía culpar al chico por su brusca actitud la mayor parte del tiempo, y no tenía sentido ofenderse.

Además, él tenía mucho en su plato. Víctor le había contado a Yuuri sobre lo que Yuri Plisetsky hacía por su familia. Por alguna razón, el recién quinceañero era el principal ganador de pan de la familia, por lo que la medalla en competiciones era una necesidad absoluta. Ahora que la comodidad de ser el mejor se le quitó, se enfrentó con el repentino estrés de _tener_ que ganar.

Donde era el mejor en Juniors, no era el mejor en Seniors. Algunos patinadores que estaban en la División Senior tenían una década de experiencia competitiva o más por encima de su cabeza. Víctor era uno de ellos.

La posibilidad de ganar el dinero del premio para obtener oro ahora era increíblemente baja. No había ninguna garantía de que llegaría al podio. Agregando el hecho de que él era muy joven y probablemente sería el 'bebé' en la competencia, y había problemas para prepararse. Luego agregue el hecho de que se estaba acercando a la pubertad y a una etapa de crecimiento, y la vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno para el rubio.

Entonces no, no se sintió ofendido por las palabras del otro. Él simplemente sonrió.

"Esta es solo uno de los arreglos de la canción. Se llama **On Love: Ágape** ", le dijo Yuuri. "Se trata de amor incondicional", aclaró.

"¿Por qué ese idiota consigue el sexy?" Demandó Yuri, señalando agresivamente a Víctor que estaba ejecutando la coreografía que había hecho solo escuchando unos segundos del producto sin terminar que Yuuri había hecho un mes atrás. De hecho, Víctor se veía muy sexy y cuando Yuuri reveló la historia flamenca de la canción, Víctor fácilmente había llevado a la coreografía a un nivel de diez.

El hombre podría bailar flamenco aparentemente. Como Yuuri. Había conservado algunas de las lecciones de sus clases de baile con Minako-sensei. A los japoneses les encantaba Flamenco y su sensei lo adoraban especialmente. Entonces, Víctor recogiendo las vibraciones fácilmente y luego casi controlándolas con su cuerpo, fue increíble e inspirador a la vez.

"Víctor es un hombre maduro, que no parece tener doce años", fue la primera razón de Yuuri, que hizo que el rubio se encogiera un poco por lo descarado que era con la respuesta.

"Tú eres menor de edad, y ni siquiera es capaz de dar su consentimiento por la ley rusa. Sería espeluznante darte una canción sexual, especialmente con el aspecto shota que tienes. Se basa fuertemente en el deseo sexual, de ahí el nombre Eros. Y solo porque la edad de consentimiento es más joven en Japón, no significa que me sienta cómodo con la idea de darte esa música ".

"¿Que mierda es 'shota'?"

Yuuri, que había planeado decirle simplemente que no necesitaba saberlo, se sobresaltó cuando Víctor apareció de repente, con una explicación preparada. Demasiado rápido en su opinión también. Tendrían que hablar más tarde.

"Es como un tipo de personaje de niño pequeño típicamente menor de 12 años que son como chicas y lindos y a veces ponen en yaoi y hacen cosas eróticas y sexuales. ¡Aparentemente es algo grande en Japón!"

Yuuri puso una mano sobre la boca del hombre, ¡casi listo para asesinarlo!

"¿Me veo cómo _qué_?" Demandó Yuri, disgusto claramente escrito en su rostro.

Yuuri estaba nervioso. "B-bueno, no diría que te ves _completamente_ como ..."

"¡Joder! ¡Me llevo el ágape! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber más!"

Yuuri golpeó el brazo de Víctor en castigo. "¿Por qué tenías que decírselo? ¡Podría haber pasado años sin saberlo!" siseó humildemente para que nadie más pudiera escuchar sobre eso. No es que muchas personas en la pista hablaran inglés con fluidez, pero él no estaba buscando si alguien entendía mejor que otros.

Víctor simplemente sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri para que no pudiera tratar de escapar. No es que quisiera ni nada.

"Discreción la próxima vez".

 _"¡Taaal vez!"_

Soltó un bufido y cruzó los brazos lo mejor que pudo con Víctor envolviéndolo como un calamar pegajoso. "¿Por qué me gustas?"

"Porque tengo un culo glorioso y soy encantador".

Bueno ... su trasero definitivamente era glorioso. Yuuri le daría eso. Y podría ser encantador si lo intentara realmente si no fuera tan idiota la mitad del tiempo.

Alcanzando discretamente, agarró dos puñados de dicho culo y asintió firmemente para sí mismo, disfrutando de cómo Víctor se puso rígido contra su espalda. Las caderas de Víctor luego se movieron en un movimiento circular, empujando algo duro - ¡la erección de Víctor, mierda! - en la parte inferior de su espalda cuando el hombre mayor gimió en su oído.

"¡Dejen de ser asquerosos y práctica, maldita sea!" Gritó Yuri desde el otro lado de la pista, causando que Yuuri se sonrojara con mortificación. ¡Acababa de ir y agarrar a Víctor en un área pública!

 _"¡Aw!"_ Víctor gimió. "¡Él siempre quita la diversión!"

Antes de despegar para practicar su propia rutina, Víctor le dio al pequeño culo de Yuuri un pequeño apretón y un zumbido apreciativo.

"Encantador."

* * *

 **Víctor** : ¡Tengo un nuevo compañero para mi música!

 **Víctor** : ¡Vas a caer esta temporada!

 **Chris** : ¿Es este el guapo que me mostraste con el culo y los muslos?

 **Víctor** : ¡Yaaaaassssssss!

 **Chris** : ¿Y ya has hecho un movimiento?

 **Víctor** : ¡YAAAASSSSSSSSS !

 **Chris** : ¡Por fin!

 **Chris** : Estuve preocupado por un tiempo allí.

 **Chris** : Usualmente estás despierto en ese tipo de cosas rápidamente.

 **Víctor** : Lo sé.

 **Chris** : Nunca has esperado cuatro meses para hacer un movimiento con alguien.

 **Chris** : Estoy sorprendido e impresionado por tu dedicación.

 **Víctor** : ¡Gracias!

 **Víctor** : ¡Es un buen besador!

 **Víctor** : ¡Su ex es un asno por darse por vencido con alguien tan fantástico!

 **Chris** : ¡Te tiene mal!

 **Víctor** : ¿Taal vez?

 **Chris** : Y solo han pasado cuatro meses y medio.

 **Víctor** : ya se

 **Chris** : ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu nuevo novio?

 **Víctor** : pronto, con suerte. ¿Cuándo vienes a Rusia?

 **Chris** : junio.

 **Víctor** : ¡EXCELENTE!

 **Víctor** : ¡Yuuri se mudará a mi cuarto para entonces!

 **Víctor** : ¡Tú puedes quedarse en la habitación de invitados como siempre!

 **Chris** : Gracias por la oferta, chico enamorado.

 **Chris** : ¿Está bien si traigo a alguien?

 **Víctor** : * le gasp *

 **Víctor** : ¿El casanova de Suiza finalmente encontró a alguien para sí?

 **Chris** : ¿Recuerdas a Bastien de la Federación?

 **Víctor** : ¡No mierda!

 **Chris** : ¡Sí, mierda!

 **Chris** : Nos habíamos estado viendo extraoficialmente desde hace un tiempo.

 **Chris** : Y pidió que fuera oficial después de los Mundiales

 **Víctor** : ¡Felicitaciones!

 **Víctor** : ¡Y sí! ¡Tráelo! ¡Citas dobles!

 **Chris** : :3 ¡Eres el verdadero jugador más valioso, Nikiforov!

 **Víctor** : :D

 **Chris** : ¡No puedo esperar para ir de visita!

 **Chris** : ¿Crees que tu Yuuri se desilusionaría si llevo un poste?

 **Víctor** : No hay indicio. Es sorprendentemente difícil de predecir.

 **Víctor** : Tráelo de todos modos.

 **Chris** : ¡Lo haré! ;)

* * *

"Será mejor que me llames regularmente", dijo Elle mientras limpiaba la barra con movimientos casi frustrados. Yuuri simplemente sonrió y asintió, sabiendo que ella estaba en la zona y que no quería molestarla.

"Lo digo en serio, Yuuri", dijo la mujer, tirando el trapo a un lado y mirándolo con su atención. "Te llamaré de vez en cuando. Incluso iremos a una película si algo bueno se molesta en estrenarse. Y no creas que te alejarás de mí. Tu amigo Phichit y yo nos hemos convertido en amigos No vas a escapar de ninguno de nosotros ".

Enrojecido, y ligeramente tocado, Yuuri asintió. "Estoy seguro de que a Víctor le gustaría conocerte también".

Elle bufó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. "Me siguió hace meses, Katsuki. Sé cosas sobre tu relación que probablemente podría haber pasado sin saberlo".

¡Oh no! ¡Víctor tenía la tendencia de decirle a la gente cosas que no pedían saber! Como el tiempo con Yura y su día libre. El adolescente había querido venir para vencer a Yuuri en cualquier juego que hubiera logrado obtener, cuando Víctor anunció no demasiado en silencio, que él y Yuuri tenían que volverse a familiarizar. La mortificación tomó días para extinguirse.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Elle se suavizó un poco. "Estoy un poco molesta porque no voy a ser capaz de burlarte de ti ahora que te estás moviendo a cosas más grandes y mejores. No te olvides de los mortales humildes y sin talento, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Prometo estar en contacto. Incluso podría pasar cada vez que tenga algo de tiempo libre". Probablemente Víctor quiera venir después de todo.

Ella extendió la mano y sacudió su nariz. "Tu mejor."

* * *

"Oi, Katsudon! ¿Cómo tuviste la idea?" preguntó Yura mientras entraba en su piso una tarde en pleno verano. Yuuri se apartó del piano de Víctor para darle toda su atención al adolescente.

Yura sostenía su teléfono móvil y abrió al canal de YouTube de Yuuri. La canción seleccionada había sido una adición reciente llamada 'Wings of Fire'. Solo instrumental, con violín, guitarra eléctrica y violonchelo. No es exactamente clásico, pero tampoco es exactamente rock. No sabía en qué género ponerlo, así que ni siquiera se molestó.

"Esa canción fue inspirada al verte a ti y a Víctor patinar", admitió. "Mientras hacías esas 'figuras obligatorias' como las llamaba Yakov, tus patines seguían haciendo sonidos interesantes mientras las cuchillas se movían sobre el hielo. Me senté en las gradas y comencé a escribir una melodía que me vino a la mente, que es lo que la guitarra está tocando. El violín y el chelo son solo acompañamientos ".

El rubio miró hacia la pantalla de su móvil, con la boca ligeramente abierta. "¿Acabas de escribir una maldita canción por la forma en que nuestros patines sonaron en el hielo?"

"Sí. Encontré un ritmo y trabajé con eso. Ese parece estar ganando mucha popularidad, lo cual es impactante en mi opinión ya que no tiene letras como algunas de mis piezas más populares". La gente parecía gravitar hacia la música con letras, por lo que ese tipo de canciones siempre fueron las preferidas.

Yura dijo algo en ruso, que Yuuri de ninguna manera entendió. Por supuesto, Víctor aparentemente lo hizo cuando entró desde la cocina, sosteniendo un plato de pirozhki fresco y castigando al adolescente por su lenguaje. Todo lo que obtuvo por su esfuerzo fue un amplio giro de ojos. Además, uno de los pirozhki fue robado.

"Katsudon, ¿podrías hacer la música de mi exposición para el GPF?"

"¿Estás tan seguro de que obtendrás la medalla?" preguntó Víctor burlonamente.

"¡Vete a la mierda, viejo!" el adolescente siseó. "Yakov quiere que Lilia coreografíe una Exposición a esta música asquerosa y florida llamada 'Angel of the Fire Festival', ¡eso no soy yo! La Exposición es lo mío y quiero coreografiarla y quiero elegir la música. Yo ya tengo que patinar el Allegro Appassionato en B Minor, y esta canción de Ágape. Por una vez, me gustaría elegir mi maldita música. Ahora soy Senior. "

Yuuri podía sentir la frustración proveniente de Yura, y se acercó para acariciar su hombro. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

La pura alegría en la cara del rubio era adorable, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de arrullarlo porque Yura tenía quince años y no era un niño pequeño para que Yuuri fuera a tratarlo como bebé.

"Un poco de heavy metal, por favor?"

Definitivamente el estilo de Yura.

* * *

Yuuri se llevó el móvil a la oreja. "¿Hola?"

" _H-hola_ ", una voz juvenil tartamudeó desde el otro lado de la línea. En japonés no menos. _"Mi nombre es Kenjiro Minami y soy un patinador artístico que está a punto de ingresar a la División Senior. Um ... quería contratarte para ... ¿Sabes si podrías componer la música para mi próxima temporada?"_

Yuuri se quedó boquiabierto, porque esta no era la primera vez que esta misma petición había sucedido esa semana. De hecho, había recibido muchas solicitudes de varios patinadores artísticos y algunos bailarines para componer música para sus próximos concursos y demás. Resultó que hacer la música de Víctor y Yuri para sus temporadas, había sido lo correcto. Ambos eran famosos atletas rusos con mucha influencia. Y a pesar de la actitud del rubio, alegremente le dio el nombre de Yuuri cuando se lo preguntaron. Después de los Nacionales para Rusia, había estado recibiendo proposiciones.

Yuuri aparentemente era 'muy versátil'. Por eso, la gente estaba contenta con las canciones que Yuuri había logrado componer para sus amigos. En opinión de Yuri, 'Welcome to the Madness' era mejor que la canción de Exhibición de Víctor, que había sido 'History Maker'. Víctor no estuvo de acuerdo, obviamente.

Sin embargo, ambas eran canciones muy diferentes y encajaban muy bien con las personalidades de los patinadores. Había sido importante para Yuuri capturarlos en las canciones mismas.

Después de que su nombre fue lanzado varias veces, el Instagram de Yuuri y Twitter se disparó repentinamente en menos de una semana. Un músico que podía caber en cualquier lugar entre la música clásica y el heavy metal, aparentemente era el preferido.

Yuuri ya estaba programado para ayudar a varios patinadores artísticos, entre ellos: Víctor, Yuri, Mila, Georgi, Christophe, y una joven llamada Sara, que era la novia de Mila. Y ahora él potencialmente, tendría otra persona para componer. ¡Y solo era febrero! ¡La próxima temporada todavía estaba lejos!

"Um ... tendríamos que discutir las cosas en persona para que podamos conocernos", dijo Yuuri después de casi un minuto sin hablar. "¿Estás en Japón?"

 _"¡Sí señor!"_ el chico se apresuró a responder. _"¡Ahora estoy en Tokio, pero puedo ir a cualquier lado, literalmente, si lo necesitas!"_

¡Parecía tan dulce!

"Bueno, mi familia tiene un onsen en Hasetsu, en Kyushu. Me gustaría visitar la casa a mediados de abril. ¿Podrías pasar mientras estoy allí para que podamos conocernos el uno al otro?"

 _"¡Sí señor!"_

Después de unos minutos, lograron descifrar los detalles, y Yuuri terminó la llamada, mirando al cielo con asombro.

Un año atrás había estado tocando música en los parques de San Petersburgo, viviendo de las donaciones de las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de apoyarlo. Y ahora él vivía en el corazón de la ciudad. Estaba comprometido con un patinador artístico de clase mundial. No había tenido problemas financieros en trece meses. Podía hablar con sus amigos cuando quería. Y ahora estaba tomando algunas clases secundarias en Pole Fitness.

¿Qué había pasado en el desorden de su vida para traerlo aquí?

"¿En qué está pensando mi Yuuri?" preguntó Víctor desde su izquierda. El hombre estaba sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente y se veía realmente bien, a pesar de que estaba envuelto para conservar el calor. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la luz moribunda del sol y eran demasiado hermosos para que Yuuri los manejara.

"Solo de pensar en cómo de alguna manera te las arreglaste para cambiar tanto mi vida ", admitió, tomando la taza del otro hombre y respirando el delicioso aroma de chocolate y menta.

"Realmente no hice mucho, mi querido katsudon. Tú fuiste quien me atrapó con tu belleza. Sin ti, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido en absoluto".

Él sonrió en gratitud, disfrutando de los elogios de Víctor cuando algo de un año atrás sonó en su mente. Él se dio cuenta.

Se ayudaron el uno al otro. Tener a Víctor a su lado, hizo que su vida ya no fuera disonante. Y tener a Yuuri, ayudó a Víctor a perder ese sabor agridulce que había obtenido después de haber estado en la cima por tanto tiempo.

"Creo que deberíamos tomar el crédito y dejarlo así".

Víctor presionó un beso en la sien de Yuuri. "Apoyo mucho esa idea, zolotse".

* * *

"Tadaima!" Yuuri anunció el momento en que él y Víctor pusieron un pie en Yu-topia Katsuki. Como se indicó anteriormente, Víctor se propuso quitarse los zapatos, antes que nada.

"¡Yuu-kun!"

Víctor se quedó parado y vio como un enorme grupo de gente corría hacia la sala principal, viniendo de varias direcciones para que pudieran ver a Yuuri. Yuuri saludó a cada persona con un tímido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, murmurando cosas en japonés para su beneficio.

"Yuu-kun, ¿quién es tu amigo?" preguntó una mujer con cabello de dos tonos, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Yuuri se sonrojó adorablemente y tomó la mano de Víctor para tirar de él hacia adelante. "Este es Víctor Nikiforov. Es mi prometido".

Hubo solo una fracción de segundo de silencio, antes de que una mujer bajita se abriera paso, ojos que se parecían mucho a los de Yuuri, abiertos de alegría. "¡Mi bebé se va a casar con un joven tan apuesto!"

Hubo un silbido bajo de otra mujer que se mantuvo a un lado. "¡Yuuri seguro sabe cómo elegirlos!"

Víctor fue atraído por un abrazo por quien supuso que era la madre de Yuuri. La mujer sonrió y farfulló en japonés, acariciándolo y luego cambiando al inglés para preguntar si quería un plato de katsudon.

Él asintió con entusiasmo. "Yuuri no ha tenido más que elogios por tu katsudon. Si el suyo es sorprendente, e insiste en que el tuyo es el mejor, me sentiré honrado de intentarlo".

"¡Mari-chan, ven y ayuda a tu hermano y a su prometido!" Dijo Katsuki Hiroko, haciendo un gesto hacia la mujer de cabello de dos tonos que tuvo que apagar su cigarrillo antes de venir.

"Entonces, Vic-chan, ¿cómo le propusiste a nuestro Yuuri?"

Víctor sonrió entonces. Lo había hecho cuando ganó el oro en los Mundiales, presentando la medalla a Yuuri justo después de su exposición, que fue a la canción, 'Death of a Bachelor'. Víctor tenía estilo, por supuesto, y se aseguró de usar un traje de traje blanco para agregar a la presentación. Las redes sociales aún no lo habían superado.

"Tengo el video guardado en mi computadora portátil y si me das un momento, puedo conectarlo a una pantalla más grande para que todos puedan verlo".

El rostro enrojecido de Yuuri estaba escondido en el hombro de Víctor, lo que le valió un beso en la cabeza. Él era adorable.

Hiroko soltó una risita y los jaló a los dos hacia la posada mientras le decía a Mari que llevara sus cosas a la vieja habitación de Yuuri. Víctor se aseguraría de agradecerle más tarde. Por ahora, tenía que enamorar a la familia de Yuuri.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Me entristece que haya terminado ya este fic pero me llena de satisfacción que hayan llegado hasta aquí para ver el final ^-^**

 **pronto regresare con nuevas historias. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
